Coeur d'Enfant
by Raven Howl
Summary: Les enfants sont très naïfs, aisément corruptibles, toujours émerveillés, très souvent blessés, mais ils ont un très grand cœur et arrivent à pardonner à tous. Newt, quinze ans, prend une place importante dans celui de Thomas, neuf ans, le jour où ils se rencontrent dans une petite ruelle déserte de leur ville. Ils ne peuvent alors plus se séparer. NEWTMAS / UA
1. Inconnu

**Titre** **:** Coeur d'enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde, je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction que j'avais commencé à écrire suite à mon premier visionnage du _Labyrinthe_ , et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de la poster. Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une relation entre un enfant et un adolescent mais plus l'évolution d'une vie. Ne me prenez pas pour une perverse s'il vous plait x) Donc, si quelqu'un lit tout le bazar qu'il y a dans ma tête, **laissez-moi votre avis** , ça me fait réellement plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:** Inconnu

Il s'était encore battu avec ses camarades de classe cette fois-là. Thomas n'était encore qu'en primaire. Au CM2 plus précisément. Il n'avait donc que neuf ans et était déjà un petit voyou qui s'attirait très souvent des ennuis à l'extérieur de son établissement. Il était plutôt vif d'esprit, pas très malin mais toujours à l'écoute de ce que les autres souhaitaient lui dire. Il se portait très souvent volontaire pour aider ou même pour apporter juste un peu de soutien à quelqu'un. En fait, c'était un garçon plutôt dévoué pour son âge et il devait s'agir de sa plus grande qualité : sa fidélité.

Cette dernière, il l'offrait toute entière à son meilleur ami Minho, qui était dans la même classe que lui. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, le petit asiatique à la carrure bien plus massive que celle des autres enfants, avait toujours été là et ne se dérobait pas lorsque son compagnon se retrouvait au milieu d'un combat inégal où il savait sa victoire impossible. Ensemble, ils passaient des moments intenses durant lesquels ils se chamaillaient entre eux, courraient après les animaux des rues avant de rentrer chez eux, ou passaient par la salle d'arcades pour s'affronter dans un combat virtuel où se mêlaient tactique et brutalité. Cependant, ce n'était pas toujours le cas et il arrivait que le petit brun se retrouve seul dans ces ruelles inquiétantes avec seulement son sac à dos sur lui, sa petite expression stressée peinte sur son visage d'ange et ses yeux regardant dans chaque coin de ruelle, si quelqu'un ne le suivait pas. Pourquoi ses parents ne venaient-ils pas le chercher directement à l'école me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas la capacité et qu'ils vivaient à seulement quelques mètres de l'établissement scolaire de leur enfant. Aucune chance qu'il se fasse attraper par une quelconque personne mal intentionnée, pensaient-ils peut-être.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci avait été différence et l'absence de son partenaire avait fait chuter ses chances de vaincre. Réduite à seulement quelques pour cents, il s'était fait lamentablement écrasé par des élèves d'une autre classe, du même âge et un petit peu plus imposant, égratignant férocement son genou droit et éraflant sa joue gauche, la teintant d'un rouge vif comme si on lui avait donné une violente gifle. Il était assis contre le mur d'une ruelle déserte, pleurant à chaudes larmes, frottant vivement ses yeux pour essayer de les faire fuir et de paraître fort, maîtrisant tout son être pour qu'il cesse de trembler et de lui donner l'air d'une poule mouillée. Sa défaite l'avait anéantie, mais la douleur morale n'était en rien comparable à celle physique qu'il ressentait à cet-instant. Sa joue le brûlait, le piquait, l'irritait et il ne parvenait même pas à l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Il ne saignait pas certes, par contre, s'il prenait un nouveau coup à cet endroit précis, il se mettrait probablement à perdre ce liquide écarlate si précieux que contenait son corps. Son autre membre blessé quant à lui, laissait s'écouler de petites gouttelettes de sang, ce qui l'effraya bien plus que de s'être retrouvé face à une bande de petits bagarreurs en quête d'ennuis. Son jean possédait un trou au niveau de son éraflure et son t-shirt était couvert de boue provenant du parc où il s'était défendu avant de s'enfuir pour pouvoir échapper à ses poursuivants.

Ses gémissements étaient saccadés, entrecoupés par de petits sanglots et reniflements qu'il tentait avec mal de masquer avec ses mains, s'essuyant avec force grâce à la manche de son t-shirt. Il cacha sa tête entre ses genoux, honteux et trop effrayé de rentrer chez lui dans cet état. Que diraient ses parents en le voyant arriver dans cette tenue? Ils n'étaient pas au courant que Minho et lui se bagarraient souvent avec leurs camarades des classes voisines. Son corps continuait de trembler et soudain il s'arrêta. Se stoppa net. Se vida de toutes sensations de désespoir. De tristesse. De douleur. Seul un frisson lui parvint et parcourut son échine, le faisant remuer des épaules comme s'il voulait le chasser. Pourtant, ce sentiment ne lui parut pas désagréable et il leva les yeux vers la source de tout cela.

-Est-ce que ça va petit ?

Devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage rougi d'avoir trop pleuré, couvert de griffures, de ses yeux boursouflés et de ses lèvres gercés par le froid, un adolescent, peut-être un collégien ou lycéen, se tenait accroupi à sa hauteur, l'observant avec un regard inquiet et empli d'une certaine anxiété. Il le décrivit un instant, s'essuyant le coin des yeux pour améliorer sa vision et fut encore plus étonné en s'apercevant à quel point, les traits de ce jeune homme étaient fins, délicats et sa peau semblait lisse, parfaite et sans imperfection. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur châtain claire, lui donnait un air bien plus jeune. Ses deux orbes sombres le dévisageaient sans ciller, ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux et son sac à bandoulière posé à ses côtés. Son uniforme, que le petit garçon devina être celui du collège quelques rues plus loin, était bien entretenu révélant l'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Pourtant, tout ce que Thomas voyait en réalité, c'était un garçon plus âgé que lui avec une expression concernée.

-Hey ! Tout va bien ? Réitéra le nouvel arrivant, en claquant des doigts pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune.

-E-euh … ou-oui. Enfin … p-pas vraiment, bredouilla l'enfant en fuyant son regard.

Il sentit ses mains trembler à nouveau contre ses genoux et l'autre s'en aperçut. Il s'agenouilla pour être plus confortablement installé et posa ses propres mains sur les siennes, l'aidant à se calmer. Thomas sentit un profond sentiment de réconfort le parcourir alors que la peau douce des membres de l'inconnu, caressait gentiment ses doigts écorchés. L'enfant restait tout de même méfiant. Personne ne lui avait adressé pareille attention dans cette ville et sa mère lui disait toujours qu'il devait se méfier des inconnus. Il fuya donc le regard de son interlocuteur et chercha à l'éloigner en grognant.

-Tu as peur de moi ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal si c'est la question que tu te poses ...

-L-les tueurs d-disent t-toujours ça ...

-Tu as raison. Alors, regarde.

Le blond retroussa ses manches pour lui dévoiler ses poignets, il vida ses poches pour prouver qu'il ne cachait pas de couteaux et il éloigna son sac pour lui assurer qu'il ne se passera rien. Puis, il redirigea toute son attention sur l'écolier en face de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je m'appelle Newt et toi petit ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

-T-Thomas …

-C'est un très joli prénom ça. Je peux t'appeler Tommy ?

L'enfant acquiesça doucement, apaisé par la présence de cet inconnu et soulagé à l'idée de ne pas avoir affaire avec un serial killer ou un kidnappeur. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage, l'illuminant d'une lumière nouvelle qui réchauffa le cœur blessé du brun.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-J-je me suis battu avec d-des garçons de m-mon école …

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré chez toi ? Tes parents doivent être inquiets, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas bon pour un petit de ton âge de traîner à cette heure dans la rue.

D'un seul coup, Thomas hurla un «non» paniqué et le blond en face de lui sursauta à se retrouver le cul par terre. L'enfant se rendit compte de l'exagération de sa réaction, abaissant ses mains pour qu'elles reposent à nouveau sur ses jambes, fixant le sol à sa gauche pour ne pas voir l'expression pleine d'incompréhension de Newt.

-J-je veux pas qu'ils sachent.

-Comment ça ?

Le garçon se renfrogna encore plus, se cachant de plus en plus derrière ses genoux comme si les raisons étaient imprononçables. Pourtant, elles étaient simples. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses géniteurs apprennent qu'il faisait le voyou tous les soirs en rentrant de ses cours.

-Je veux pas qu'ils sachent … c'est tout.

-C'est comme tu veux. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Tommy pointa du doigt une maison non loin d'eux au bout de la rue. Elle n'était pas plus grande que les autres, à peine plus large, et s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste du voisinnage, ses quatre murs d'une teinte grisâtre très pâle et sa toiture aux tuiles noires rendant son aspect légèrement lugubre. Il vit alors la silhouette du collégien se redresser et lui tendre une main tout à fait amicale. Le petit n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'agripper le membre du jeune homme, qui passa un bras sous ses genoux pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'à son foyer. Au début, le brun protesta en stipulant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, même si la véritable raison était qu'il ne désirait pas être vu porté de la sorte par un étranger. Si ses voisins voyaient ça, il allait être considéré comme un faible et il n'avait guère envie de passer pour une fillette auprès de ses camarades. La douleur morale serait à cet-instant bien trop lourde à encaisser pour son âge. Cependant, le concerné n'y accorda pas plus d'intérêt et continua son chemin, son sac pendant sur son épaule et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille à cause de la résistance que lui avait imposé le blessé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maisonnette et comme il s'y attendait, ses parents n'étaient pas présent et ne rentreraient qu'après une certaine heure. _Habituel._ Il ordonna à son porteur de le déposer pour qu'il puisse aller se rincer le visage, tandis que l'étranger se permit de visiter le salon qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Lorsqu'on la regardait de l'extérieur, elle paraissait plutôt petite mais elle était très spacieuse une fois à l'intérieur, le mobilier ne prenant que très peu de place au vu du temps que passaient les responsables du petit dans ce lieu pourtant si chaleureux. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'engouffra complètement dans l'appartement et s'imprégna de l'odeur qui y régnait. Un mélange de thé au caramel et d'enscent. Les parents de l'écolier devaient apprécier la bonne compagnie pour avoir une telle variété de saveur dans leur pièce à vivre. Il nota ce petit détail en voyant le panier où reposaient les sachets d'infusions. Ou alors, ils étaient seulement très _british_. Cela lui rappela quelques bons vieux souvenirs. Il continua son inspection avec un certain intérêt, passant devant la cheminée sculptée dans le marbre, faite par un grand artisan, notant les différentes petites statuettes qui étaient placées en ligne sur le rebord, avant de faire une halte derrière le canapé qui faisait face au large écran plasma, séparés tout deux par une belle table basse en verre. Le sol était entièrement en bois, rajoutant un côté naturel à cette modernité légèrement étouffante. L'enfant avait réellement de la chance de vivre ici. Pas tout le monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir des parents aussi fortunés.

Soudain, il entendit un juron provenir de l'étage du dessus et il s'y rendit sans demander son reste, scannant les environs avant d'apercevoir la petite figure de Thomas dans l'embrasure de la porte qui devait donner sur la salle de bain. Il avait essayé d'escalader l'escabaut pour atteindre la boîte de premier secours, et était tombé lamentablement sur le sol après avoir glissé. Il allait finir par récolter plus d'ecchymoses qu'il n'en possédait déjà.

-Laisse-moi faire ... annonça son aîné en récupérant les outils de médecine recouvrant le sol.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu pleurais dans la rue ? Seul, à quelques mètres de chez toi ? Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ? S'exclama Newt en prenant la bombe de désinfectant.

Les joues du blessé se mirent à chauffer et il bouda, tournant la tête afin de ne pas voir la mine sérieuse de son soigneur. Celui-ci remonta maladroitement son pantalon, arrachant au plus jeune un gémissement de détresse qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'adorable en d'autres circonstances, et nettoya la plaie avant de la bander. Il étala ensuite de la pommade contre sa joue balafrée, massant délicatement le bleu sur le coin de sa zygomatique.

Pendant que le blond rangeait le reste des objets, Thomas repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Dans un sens, peut-être avait-il souhaité inconsciemment que quelqu'un le trouve dans cette rue ? Peut-être l'absence de ses parents lui avaient retiré la chaleur de cette relation nécessaire à la croissance des enfants ? Avait-il réellement besoin de tout cela pour vivre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ? Pourquoi refoulait-il cette envie d'être cajoler, enfoui dans les bras d'un être attentionné ? Dans un sens, il était heureux que Newt l'ait ramené chez lui. Ce devait bien être la première personne à lui avoir porté secours depuis le début de sa vie à l'école, et il était reconnaissant envers l'adolescent pour son caractère si concerné. Mais, une partie de son caractère têtu n'avait pas apprécié sa façon de lui faire remarquer sa faiblesse et son incapacité à s'émanciper de la douceur de sa famille. Il gardait donc une petite rancune envers le collégien, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un glapissement quand Newt l'aida à se remettre debout.

Ils redescendirent pour attendre les propriétaires de la maison, le brun assit sur un fauteuil éloigné de celui de son invité, regardant la télévision sans lui prêter attention. Ce ne fut pas un réel problème pour le blond, puisqu'il suivait les programmes télévisés que l'autre regardait avec désintérêt. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que l'enfant aille bien et qu'un adulte ne rentre pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre dommage ne sera causé à ce petit chenapan.

Au bout de quelques heures à zapper de chaîne en chaîne dans un silence de plomb très inconfortable, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la mère de Thomas, une grande femme à la longue chevelure noire et au sourire flamboyant. Elle avait de petits yeux bleus clair, dont son fils n'avait pas réellement hérité. Sa taille était fine, presque parfaite. Sa robe noire de secrétaire décrivait parfaitement chaque courbe de son buste, exagérant la présence d'une poitrine plus ou moins conséquente et d'un fessier un peu rebombé. Elle avait tout de la femme que les hommes recherchent sur leur lieu de travail. Sa surprise fut telle quand elle vit l'étranger assis dans son canapé, que ses lèvres pulpeuses créèrent un O parfait sur son visage. Mais elle perdit cette expression stupéfaite, pour qu'une bienveillante ne prenne sa place.

-Tu es un ami de mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle sans perdre un instant.

-Pas vraiment. Je l'ai simplement retrouvé dans le parc, tout seul.

-Comment ça ?

Newt se tourna vers Thomas comme pour l'interroger. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Ou mentir pour permettre au petit de rester un filou toute sa vie ? Ce n'était pas réellement son problème, alors il préféra tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et annonça :

-Il m'a expliqué être tombé en jouant sur l'aire de jeux, alors je l'ai ramené ici pour le soigner. J'ai attendu avec lui pour m'assurer qu'il irait bien jusqu'à votre retour.

-Oh ! Tu es adorable mon petit. Merci beaucoup. Je suis Arianna Murphy, la mère de Thomas comme tu l'as certainement deviné.

-Enchanté madame, je suis Newton Isaac, mais appelez-moi Newt.

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger des formalités et des informations personnelles, la génitrice du petit brun étant très bavarde et surtout très curieuse. Elle apprit plusieurs petites choses sur ce jeune collégien à l'aspect si angélique, et nota même son numéro de téléphone en cas de grande nécessité. Elle avait souvent besoin d'un petit coup de main à la maison alors, si elle pouvait récupérer une paire de mains débrouillardes, elle serait ravie de payer le prix pour se retirer des corvées. En un sens, le blond cerna très rapidement le type de femme qu'elle était. Plutôt superficielle, sans pour autant être stupide, légèrement manipulatrice pour le bien des autres mais surtout, pour son propre compte, et un tantinet tête en l'air lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail ménager. Il le remarqua quand elle se mit à nettoyer leurs mugs, après qu'ils aient partagé une petite quantité de thé. Puis, alors que Thomas se réjouissait de voir enfin ce trouble-fête quitter son foyer, sa mère embrassa le garçon sur les deux joues, le remerciant encore mille fois d'avoir pris soin de son petit garnement et lui proposa mainte fois de revenir les voir. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, seulement quand ce n'était pas les siens bien entendu. Enfin, elle adorait son fils. Toutefois, comme elle ne s'en occupait jamais, il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être aimé en retour.

Malgré toute la haine et la jalousie qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant, le brun ne put s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette du blond s'éloigner dans la pénombre qui se formait à l'horizon, ressentant toujours la chaleur de son toucher contre sa joue. Il passa une main contre celle-ci, caressant l'endroit où il avait posé ses doigts. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. _Pour qui il se prend ce mec ?_ Pensa-t-il en grimpant dans sa chambre pour jouer avec ses voitures et ses playmobil. _Si jamais il ose se pointer à nouveau à la maison, je jure que je me vengerai !_


	2. Babysitter

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne vous en faite pas, cette histoire ne sera pas gênante ou pleines de scènes malvenues. Je me base sur une histoire que j'ai entendu il y a très longtemps, d'un enfant qui est tombé amoureux d'une fille bien plus âgée que lui. Ils sont en couples maintenant et sont heureux. Ils ont cinq ou six ans d'écart je crois. Donc, ce n'est pas impossible.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et _Le Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:** Babysitter

Thomas et Minho frétillaient d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir rester seuls ce soir-là, espionnant leurs géniteurs pour savoir combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir rester seul à seul. Leurs parents respectifs avaient prévu de sortir entre adultes pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Certainement de leurs projets professionnels. Les parents du plus fin des bagarreurs travaillaient en tant qu'ingénieur pour une grande entreprise dans la ville voisine, tandis que ceux de l'asiatique étaient des chercheurs renommés. Sena, sa mère, était quelqu'un de très autoritaire et froid lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éducation de son enfant, mais elle restait tout de même une personne très tendre et aimante quand cela était nécessaire. Quant à Jio, son père, il était difficile de saisir son caractère à cause de ses revirements d'humeur très fréquent. Il passait du papa gâteux au dictateur en l'espace de quelques secondes, et son air grave ne permettait pas de définir son expression même lorsqu'il paraissait heureux.

Le plus petit entendit dire que c'était pour organiser un voyage dans un pays dont le nom ne lui revenait pas. Mais qu'importe. Ils allaient pouvoir se défouler sans qu'il n'y ait de présence étrangère dans cette maison. À eux la liberté et les bonbons.

Toute la journée, les deux garçons échangèrent des idées dans la chambre de Thomas, s'imaginant déjà les nombreux gâteaux avec lesquels ils allaient pouvoir se remplir la panse, leur repas uniquement composé de matières grasses avec aucun légume qui traînerait ne serait-ce que, sur le bord de leur assiette, les films qu'ils allaient pouvoir se regarder jusqu'à ce que leurs responsables ne reviennent et enfin, les petites farces qu'ils feraient au téléphone en appelant des inconnus ou les voisins.

Ils rirent à l'idée de pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils venaient de manigancer, sans se douter que quelque chose allait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Comme d'habitude.

En effet, ce qu'ils avaient complètement oublié, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez grands pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux-mêmes seuls et ça, la mère de Thomas n'était pas totalement stupide pour laisser son fils et celui de sa meilleure amie, livrés à eux-mêmes toute la soirée. De ce fait, elle avait contacté quelques babysitters pour venir garder les deux marmots. Malgré ses vaines tentatives, la plupart n'avaient pas répondu à ses appels et ceux qui l'avaient fait, n'étaient pas disponibles pour la soirée.

Thomas et Minho crièrent victoire ... mais peut-être un peu trop vite.

Un quart d'heure avant le départ de leurs parents, alors que les deux petits se bagarraient à coups d'épée en bois dans la chambre, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et le plus jeune se précipita pour ouvrir à ce qu'il croyait être, le livreur de pizza. À sa grande et malheureuse surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de ce à quoi il pensait. Il n'aurait même jamais imaginé que cela pourrait se produire. C'était un invité plutôt inattendu qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, un sac à dos pendant sur le côté de son corps fin, droit et irréprochable dans sa tenue. Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa le regard ébahi de ce petit garçon. Et dire que la soirée s'annonçait agréable.

-Salut Tommy ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, déclara le blond en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de Thomas.

-Q-que ... Q-qu'est-ce que ... QUOI ?

La dernière interrogation était sortie comme un cri de détresse de la bouche du brun et Newt arqua un sourcil, montrant son incompréhension face à cette réaction, même s'il savait depuis leur première rencontre que le petit avait du mal à l'accepter en tant qu'amis. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il le haïsse de la sorte ? Même s'il ne le montrait guère, Newt était légèrement offensé et triste d'être considéré comme le méchant dans cette histoire. Il n'avait fait que l'aider, mais n'était-ce d'ailleurs pas la raison de toute cette colère ? Avait-il blessé l'amour propre de ce garçon ?

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux et la mère de l'écolier, habillée d'une jolie robe bleue marine, d'une paire de talons hauts et de quelques bijoux dorés ou argentés, se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte pour saluer vivement son invité.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils et le fit entrer, passant à côté de son fils comme s'il n'existait plus. Minho dévala les escaliers en courant pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, et pourquoi son meilleur ami avait poussé un cri digne d'un film d'horreur. Lors de cette semaine, Thomas avait raconté à celui qu'il considérait presque comme un frère, l'étrange rencontre qu'il avait faite et avait partagé sa haine. L'asiatique avait de suite compris pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte, lui-même ayant une fierté bien trop importante pour être ébranlé à ce point. Alors il comprit facilement pourquoi il semblait si frustré et déçu.

Leur petite soirée juste entre eux n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Tu as déjà gardé des enfants Newt ? L'interrogea Mme Murphy en lui préparant une petite tasse de thé.

-Ça m'ait arrivé de prendre soin des enfants de ma sœur aînée Sonya, donc j'ai un peu d'expérience de ce côté là.

-C'est parfait, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Bon, tu as l'air de connaître les basiques mais je tiens tout de même à faire le point avec toi. Thomas et Minho sont des enfants très turbulents malgré leurs bouilles d'ange.

Le garçon repositionna la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, penchant sa tête sur le côté, prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle information qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Le père quant à lui, resta silencieux durant les deux minutes qui suivirent, imité par les trois autres adultes. Les petits garnements se cachèrent derrière le mur de la cuisine pour écouter la conversation avec attention, grimaçant dès qu'Arianna émettait une interdiction.

-Pas de chips. Pas de bonbons. Pas de télévision après neuf heures et surtout, couché à dix heures. C'est le week-end demain mais ce sont des enfants et encore, nous sommes flexibles sur les heures pour une fois, déclara-t-elle en jetant un petit regard vers son fils et son ami.

Les deux garçons grognèrent tels des chiens à qui on aurait retiré leur jouet préféré. Thomas en particulier, regardait le futur babysitter d'un œil mauvais et ne pouvait se retirer cette phrase de la tête : _Il va me le payer._

-Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'ai tout noté sur un bout de papier, accroché sur le frigo. Notre numéro de téléphone et celui de Sena y est inscrit. Et s'ils te font la moindre farce, n'hésite pas à me prévenir. Ils auront de mes nouvelles.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Mme Murphy, je m'occupe de tout, dit-il, tout sourire.

Ainsi, les deux couples s'éclipsèrent dans leur voiture respective et la lumière des phares s'évanouie dans la pénombre de cette soirée fraîche. Lorsque Newt pénétra une seconde fois dans le salon, il fut surpris de constater que tout était devenu silencieux. Sa stupéfaction fut de courte durée quand il entendit des murmures venir d'au-dessus de lui. Les garçons devaient être en train de comploter un petit plan mesquin pour mettre le babysitter hors concours. Ce n'était pas surprenant venant de deux bagarreurs comme eux. L'adolescent secoua ses épaules, étira un sourire sur son visage à l'expression amusée et craqua les os de ses doigts. La partie allait commencer et il n'avait aucune intention de la perdre.

Le début de la soirée se passa sans contrainte. Aucune attaque traitre de la part des deux filous, aucun appel téléphonique important, et aucun signe de blague de mauvais goût nul part. Dans un sens, cela surprenait le jeune homme que rien ne se soit encore produit. Cette maison était plutôt grande et tout pouvait s'y passer. Un vase qui se brise à l'étage aurait même très bien pu passer inaperçu. Pourtant, même le silence pouvait devenir très angoissant et perturbant lorsqu'il était ressenti dans un endroit pareil. Newt n'était pas de ceux qui étaient effrayés par les bruits étranges, les portes qui s'ouvrent sans aucune raison et les ombres humaines sur le sol toutefois, l'inactivité de ses deux protégés restait tout de même suspecte. Ils attendaient certainement que leur proie fasse un faux mouvement, ou qu'elle n'entre dans une pièce avec des tas de pièges placés à l'intérieur. Ils étaient cachés dans la chambre de Thomas ? C'était lui qui détestait le blondinet. Son meilleur ami n'était que le complice d'une bonne blague vengeresse. Essayait-il de se débarrasser de lui ? Si tel était le cas, alors ils allaient bientôt passer à l'attaque pour lui faire regretter d'être venu.

La première et dernière chose qu'ils tentèrent, fut de lui renverser une bassine d'eau entière sur la tête. La technique tout à fait classique du récipient posé sur le dessus de la porte, qui tombe directement dès qu'on la pousse légèrement. Bien entendu, cette ruse vienne comme le monde que l'adolescent avait déjà vu dans plusieurs films, échoua lorsque Newt leur fit croire qu'il était rentré mais que le seau n'était pas tombé. Étant aveuglé par son idée de vengeance, le brun fonça tête baissée vers la salle de bain et se reçut le contenu sur la tête, le mouillant de la tête aux pieds. Le blond se positionna alors derrière lui, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, pointant d'un index compatissant, le sol qu'ils allaient tous les deux devoir nettoyer avant le retour de leurs parents.

Les yeux du petit garçon se mirent à brûler de colère alors qu'il cherchait un nouveau moyen de lui faire payer cet affront. Sa rancœur grandissait au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Minho et lui n'avaient rien pu faire de ce qu'ils avaient prévu, tout ça parce que le collégien lui même avait mis de petits pièges pour leur barrer la route. Les bonbons avaient été placé en hauteur, les paquets de chips avaient été mis derrière la porcelaine d'une valeur inestimable et le téléphone se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Impossible de réaliser leurs complots sans passer devant le regard ténébreux et pourtant si attentionné de leur babysitter.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le faire sortir du salon, s'enquit de déclarer Minho, les mains au sol pour passer la serpillère.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer !

-Oh du calme Tom. J'y suis pour rien si tu en veux à ce type. En plus, il a pas l'air si méchant que ça ... je suis sûr que si on lui demande gentiment ...

-Tu veux me laisser tomber ? C'est ça ? Tu préfères jouer l'enfant sage avec lui comme le ferait un chien pour obtenir une friandise ? Grogna Thomas en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

Même si la couleur caramel de son regard était merveilleuse, elle n'en restait pas moins menaçante lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. L'asiatique le savait bien et finit par se résigner, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Il était hors de question qu'il ploie le genou devant cet adolescent imbu de lui-même, qui ne se préoccupe du bien être des autres uniquement pour recevoir des faveurs en retour. _Je suis sûr qu'il est devenu babysitter pour soutirer tout leur fric à mes parents_ , pensa-t-il en essorant le tissu au-dessus du bac d'eau sale.

Durant le repas, qu'ils eurent plutôt tard à cause de la corvée ménagère des enfants, ces-derniers furent surpris de constater que les légumes étaient inexistants dans leur assiette, et que deux parts de pizza avaient pris leur place au centre du plat. Newt les avait commandé pendant qu'ils rechignaient à la tâche à l'étage, demandant au livreur d'être le plus discret possible lors de sa livraison. Minho comprit tout de suite que les sous utilisés devaient sortir de sa propre poche et dans un sens, il commençait à apprécier cette personne. Elle n'était pas mauvaise et ne les grondait pas malgré leurs nombreuses bêtises. Il leur offrait même un repas qu'ils appréciaient. Cependant, il n'en était pas de même pour Thomas qui continuait de nourrir une haine profonde pour ce garçon.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui pardonner ? Demanda-t-il alors que le blond nettoyait les assiettes dans la cuisine.

-Non.

-Pourquoi fais-tu autant le têtu Tom ? Il ne t'a rien fait de méchant. Il a juste blessé ta fierté. J'aurai été autant vexé que toi mais là, ça tombe carrément dans l'obsession.

-Je ne veux pas lui donner ma confiance. Il fait le gentil mais dès qu'il aura extorqué tout l'argent de mes parents, il partira comme un voleur.

-Mon pote, t'as juste peur qui s'en aille avoue.

Le concerné redressa un regard choqué vers son meilleur ami, son expression se modifiant pour laisser apparaître un dégoût profond, avant de se remettre à manger en silence. D'après sa réaction, Minho en conclut que se devait être le cas, il ne parvenait simplement pas à se l'avouer. Trop grande fierté encore une fois.

 _Je me fiche complètement de s'il part ou pas. Je veux juste qu'il me laisse tranquille ... Je déteste les gens trop gentils. Je déteste sa façon de se comporter aussi tendrement avec nous._

Il se perdit très vite dans le cours de ses pensées, réfléchissant à sa prochaine attaque même s'il ne pouvait plus compter sur la présence de l'asiatique à ses côtés. Ce-dernier avait décidé de regarder un peu la télévision avant de devoir aller se coucher. Newt discutait un peu avec lui et apprenait différents aspects de leur vie quotidienne. La seule chose à laquelle Thomas ne s'attendait pas, c'était que son seul complice se ralie à l'ennemi, lui dévoilant toutes leurs failles et leurs qualités. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Minho était en train de le trahir de la sorte.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si jaloux de les voir aussi proche ? Quel était ce sentiment de solitude au fond de son coeur ? Était-ce parce que son meilleur ami s'éloignait de lui ? Ou est-ce que cela concernait leur babysitter ? Non. C'était impossible. Thomas le détestait trop pour pouvoir s'accrocher à lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au placard juste derrière lui, notant la présence d'un paquet de pop corn qui n'avait pas été rangé ni par sa mère, ni par l'autre idiot. En silence, il déplaça une chaise et la cala pour pouvoir grimper dessus et attraper son butin. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sa figure se tordant sous l'effort, son bras tendu au maximum et ses jambes flageolantes sous le poids de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Et cela l'énervait encore plus.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive à rien en ce-moment ?_ Se maudit-il en serrant les dents.

Soudain, au moment ou il pensait l'avoir, son pied se tordit et il chuta en arrière. Si Newt n'était pas intervenu, il aurait cogné la tête la première sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Tommy ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? L'interrogea-t-il de sa voix concernée.

Les bras qui l'entouraient, étaient vraiment emplis d'une grande tendresse. Ils étaient fermes mais doux. La chaleur qui s'extirpait du corps du collégien, pénétra celui de l'écolier qui s'était agrippé à son vêtement, ses yeux clos à cause du choc et de la peur. Il se sentait étrangement bien dans cette étreinte, comme si le simple fait d'être près du blondinet, faisait fuir toutes traces de danger. Il n'avait jamais reçu pareil marque d'amour de la part de ses parents, trop occupés à travailler ou à remplir des papiers, alors il voulut en profiter. Malheureusement, la seconde partie de son caractère l'empêcha de rester contre ce corps si réconfortant, apaisant et reposant, repoussant de ses mains moites toutes marques d'affection de sa part.

-Laisse-moi ! Je veux pas de ta pitié.

Et sur cette simple phrase, il s'éloigna vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher, suivit de près par son meilleur ami qui jeta un regard désolé en direction de leur babysitter.

-Bonne nuit Newt, dit l'asiatique en souriant.

-Dors bien Minho.

Étrangement, l'autre garçon ressentit une certaine déception qu'on ne lui ait pas souhaité une bonne nuit. Il s'y attendait un peu, avec son attitude détestable et sa façon ridicule d'agir quand Newt était dans les parages. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte, surveillé par un jeune asiatique intrigué et déglutit bruyamment en attendant cette petite phrase. Il ne la méritait, il ne voulait pas le recevoir, il était beaucoup trop gentil pour lui. Pourquoi l'attendait-il ? Elle ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Ses parents ne la lui disaient que très rarement. Ce n'était pas une chose qui lui était indispensable. Surtout venant d'un être qu'il détestait. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Quel était cette impression ? Se mentait-il à lui-même ? Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et il fut sorti de ce trou de torpeur à l'entente d'une voix.

-Bonne nuit Tommy, entendit-il soudainement.

Thomas ne voulait pas afficher un sourire soulagé devant son ami, il lui aurait donné raison et ça non plus, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Alors, il entra dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était et enfila son pyjama _Jurassic World_. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux et se jetèrent de petites pics sans impact pour se souhaiter, à leur façon, une bonne nuit. Durant ses rêves, le brun ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à cette sensation contradictoire qu'il ressentait. La haine et la joie ... dès que Newt osait l'approcher.


	3. Représailles

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Excusez-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre, mais je suis partie en vacances (oui car moi aussi, je prends un moment pour moi xD). Donc voici le troisième chapitre de ma petite fiction enfantine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis dans les commentaires,** c'est toujours agréable d'avoir l'avis d'un lecteur pour s'améliorer ou arranger les choses qui ne vont pas dans l'histoire. Merci beaucoup.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et au _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **3 :** Représailles

Étrangement, les deux petits garçons ne furent guère surpris de revoir leur babysitter le mardi suivant, son expression chaleureuse et bienveillante encore présente malgré les tourments qu'il avait subi la semaine précédente. Et Thomas n'était pas encore résolu à lui accorder sa confiance ou son approbation. Il était trop têtu et fier pour ça. Il en avait conscience et il refusait d'admettre que cette partie de lui, était certainement la plus détestable et celle qu'il aurait dû supprimer depuis bien longtemps. C'était comme si son esprit était scindé en deux parties distinctes, celle devant être éradiquée à tout prix cherchant à prendre le dessus sur la plus appréciée, afin de le protéger des maltraitances morales du monde et de lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait jamais reçu le moindre amour de la part de ses parents. Seulement des biens matériels. Cette part de son être lui rappelait qu'il n'avait besoin que de lui-même pour survivre et malgré son jeune âge, il y croyait et se préservait en excluant tout autres sentiments positifs que l'Homme était capable de ressentir.

Alors le petit brun continuerait d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leur gardien jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, car il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher à lui si comme les autres, il venait à l'abandonner après avoir obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Cependant, il semblait être complètement seul dans cette affaire, le seul être qu'il considérait comme proche, l'ayant lâchement abandonné après avoir compris que le mieux, était de pardonner la trop grande gentillesse de Newt et de devenir son ami. D'après Minho, c'était le mieux à faire pour passer une bonne soirée et ne pas en avoir trop sur la patate par la suite. De plus, quand leurs parents étaient rentrés, le blondinet ne leur avait pas fait mention de toutes les crasses qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, ainsi que de leur mauvais comportement. C'était suffisant pour qu'il entre dans le cercle d'amitié du jeune asiatique au sarcasme qui arracha de nombreux rires à leur surveillant en ce début de soirée.

 _Minho, tu es en train de te faire avoir ... Il va t'amadouer avant de nous lâcher comme tous les autres,_ pensa Thomas en les regardant de son assise derrière le canapé.

Cette fois-ci, leurs parents avaient une affaire urgente à régler et Arianna avait été obligé d'appeler Newt en renfort. Demande qu'il accepta sans protester et avec une grande joie. Si cet adolescent était masochiste alors c'était son problème, mais cela intriguait réellement le garçon isolé qui essayait toujours d'élaborer un plan pour se débarrasser de ce poids dans son cœur. Car si cela continuait, il savait que le collégien prendrait encore un peu plus de place à ses côtés et il ne parviendrait plus à s'en séparer par la suite.

Lors du repas, Minho et Thomas discutèrent entre eux, le plus petit essayant d'exclure Newt de la conversation et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici mais ce-dernier ne s'en préoccupa que très peu puisqu'il mangea rapidement et très peu, afin de pouvoir préparer les lits pour qu'ils aillent par la suite se coucher.

-Tu comptes arrêter ça quand Tom ? Ça devient agaçant à force ! S'enquit de lui faire remarquer son camarade pendant que le plus vieux était ailleurs.

-Je fais ce que je veux Minho. Si je ne veux pas de lui dans ma maison, je fais ce que je veux !

-Tu deviens ridicule mon pauvre. Si tu apprenais réellement à le connaître, tu verrais que Newt est une personne formidable. Il est super gentil et drôle. Il ne nous a même pas balancé à nos parents quand ils sont rentrés vendredi dernier !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? Il veut peut-être juste nous adoucir pour nous poignarder après ?

L'asiatique se mit à soupirer en levant les mains au ciel en signe de défaite, ne pouvant se battre contre l'esprit borné de son meilleur ami. L'autre croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise alors que son assiette était encore à moitié pleine, et se mit à bouder pendant un moment. Ce fut son interlocuteur qui daigna briser ce silence de plomb, tentant une ultime fois de lui faire changer d'avis à propos de leur babysitter.

-Essaye pour une fois d'être gentil avec lui. Ça ne te coûte rien de lui laisser un peu de place quand même ...

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire Min. J'en ai assez des gens qui font semblant de m'aimer et qui finissent par m'abandonner ! Newt est comme tous les autres. Il est ici seulement pour l'argent et quand il aura eu satisfaction, il nous laissera et ne nous reverra plus, s'écria-t-il, si fort qu'ils entendirent des pas venir de l'étage et un appel du concerné par la conversation.

-Est-ce que tout va bien les garçons ?

Thomas grogna à nouveau, avant de pousser sa chaise et de sortir de table sans prendre le temps de nettoyer ses affaires. Il s'enfuit par la suite dans sa chambre en bousculant Newt dans les escaliers. Ce-dernier lui lança un regard inquiet et triste, que l'autre prit très mal puisqu'il savait que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. La part douce à l'intérieur de lui se maudit d'avoir un caractère si contradictoire, et lui hurla de le prendre dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner, pour qu'il vienne jouer avec lui et qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il continua sa route en poignardant son gardien du regard. Il claqua la porte pour bien faire comprendre aux deux autres occupants de la maison, qu'il ne voulait pas les voir.

Ainsi, la soirée continua son cours, Thomas ruminant ses mauvaises actions et ses plans au premier, et Minho et Newt s'amusant au rez-de-chaussée. La télévision était allumée depuis presque trois quart d'heure, les épisodes des _Cavaliers de Beurk_ continuant de défiler les uns après les autres sans interruption comme si un marathon avait été prévu ce soir-là, et le blond commençait un peu à s'inquiéter de l'état du brun à l'étage. Il n'avait pas peur de sa prochaine attaque ou de ses mots blessants, comme il les avait si bien entendu précédemment, il craignait seulement de le voir souffrir de ses propres erreurs alors qu'il méritait comme tous les autres enfants, d'avoir une jeunesse heureuse et pleine de rebondissements. Cependant, le brun ne lui donnait pas la chance de faire avancer les choses entre eux et il avait presque envie d'abandonner cette tâche, qui lui semblait insurmontable à présent, alors qu'il était familier avec le domaine de l'enfance grâce au fils de sa sœur. Même l'asiatique lui avait demandé de ne plus faire attention à son manque de discernement. Mais malgré tout, il n'en restait pas moins concerné par cette situation qui lui échappait des mains.

-Minho, est-ce que Thomas a eu des problèmes ? Avec sa famille ou ses amis ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

Pris au dépourvu, le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête comme s'il s'interrogeait. Devait-il révéler les secrets de son meilleur ami et le trahir par la même occasion ? Il choisit la meilleure option.

-Nos parents ne sont pas très souvent là et on a toujours été obligé de se débrouiller par nos propres moyens. Du coup, Tom n'est pas toujours très enclin à laisser les gens entrer dans son cercle d'amis.

Il n'en avait pas dit beaucoup mais cela suffisait amplement à l'adolescent pour comprendre un peu ce que pouvait ressentir le petit garçon. Après tout, il connaissait ce genre de problèmes. Il avait une petite enfance lui aussi et en gardait de douloureux souvenirs. Alors peut-être pourrait-il recoller les morceaux avec son protégé ?

-D'accord. Je comprends alors. Merci beaucoup Minho, il lui sourit avec fierté en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bon, il serait temps que vous alliez vous coucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pointa l'horloge de son index et celle-ci indiquait déjà une heure très tardive, que même ses parents ne lui autoriseraient pas pendant les vacances. Il se redressa rapidement et trottina vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, suivit de près par Newt qui devait s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient pas les imbéciles et que Thomas allait bien.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, remplie de jouets et aux deux lits séparaient par une large table de chevet, tous deux furent surpris de voir que celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur lorsque le plus vieux l'éclaira. Aucune trace du brun, pas un bruit de respiration pour montrer qu'il était présent dans la pièce, mais qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas le voir, mais rien. C'était un silence menaçant et inquiétant qui surplombait l'endroit et le cœur de Newt se mit à accélérer en pensant à son irresponsabilité. Certes, le brun n'aurait jamais dû s'enfermer de la sorte dans sa chambre ou même, faire un cinéma à cause de ses soucis personnels. Cependant, le travail du jeune homme était de les surveiller et pas de les laisser faire ce que bon leur semblait. Il baissa un regard surpris vers l'asiatique qui le lui retourna et ils se mirent tous les deux à chercher dans la maison, pour essayer de retrouver le fugueur en espérant le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Le garçon à présent recherché dans toute la bâtisse, était en réalité allé se cacher dans un placard dans le garage pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouvé. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Minho ou à Newt pour l'instant, et l'idée de les faire courir pour le retrouver le faisait presque rire. Sa seconde moitié parvint tout de même à lui rappeler qu'il allait avoir des ennuis et que le blond se ferait énormément de mouron pour lui s'il ne se montrait pas, mais il chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse à cause de l'étroitesse du meuble dans lequel il s'était planqué.

Respirer était devenu légèrement compliqué au fil des minutes, il n'y avait pas d'ouverture et il avait oublié de laisser la petite porte ouverte. En fait, il n'avait pensé à pas grand chose en se mettant dans cet endroit que même un non-claustrophobe trouverait très peu agréable comme cachette. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, donc il ne pouvait pas s'informer sur l'évolution des recherches et devait donc prier pour ... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne souhaitait pas réellement être retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller me cacher ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout va mal en ce-moment ... Même Minho n'est plus le même,_ se dit-il en toussant sous l'effet de la poussière. _Depuis que j'ai rencontré ce mec ... tout a changé. Ma vie, mon meilleur ami, les questions que je me pose ... Tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai juste pas accepté comme les autres ?_

Thomas continua de penser pendant plusieurs minutes, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux alors qu'il comprenait à présent que la seule raison de tout ce manège idiot, c'était pour s'empêcher de penser qu'il appréciait réellement Newt et qu'il souhaitait le garder près de lui pendant le restant de ses jours. Il voulait faire l'égoïste. Il désirait vraiment que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui pour une fois dans sa petite existence. Qu'une personne lui apporte la chaleur et le bonheur dont il avait besoin pour s'épanouir convenablement. _Quel idiot je fais. J'aurais dû lui dire dès le début ce que je pensais et peut-être que ... tout aurait pu se passer correctement entre nous. Je suis vraiment un imbécile._ Suite à ses mots, il prit en mains ses erreurs et voulut sortir de sa planque pour rejoindre les chercheurs, qui devaient à présent être drôlement inquiets pour lui. Toutefois, la porte était bloquée et il n'arrivait plus à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une clé ou quelque chose pour se sortir de là, et il commença à prendre peur. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, créant des échos insupportables dans ses oreilles, ses joues furent parcourues de gouttelettes chaudes alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Sa respiration se fit lourde alors que les murs autour de lui l'étouffaient pour le punir de sa stupidité. Il se mit à transpirer, effrayer à l'idée de rester à jamais dans cet endroit, incapable de retourner auprès des autres, laisser pour mort dans son pauvre refuge.

Il posa ses mains sur toute la surface de sa cachette, continuant de chercher une issue tout en essayant de rester calme, bien que cela était impossible, son souffle se faisant plus saccadé au fur et à mesure des secondes sous la peur et le manque d'air. Puis, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il se mit à frapper contre le bois en hurlant à l'aide, oubliant sa fierté et ce mauvais côté de lui pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

-Tommy ? Dit la voix familière de Newt, de l'autre côté du bois.

-N-Newt ! D-dans le p-placard !

L'ouverture coulissante se mit à grincer et la figure inquiète du blond apparut, ainsi que deux bras réconfortants qui l'entourèrent et le sortirent de sa cachette étroite. Thomas s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire le col de son t-shirt bleu marine, et reprit une respiration normale en enfonçant son visage dans le torse de son babysitter. Newt ne le reprit pas et passa seulement une main sur son dos, apaisant ses tremblants terribles en lui soufflant des phrases rassurantes pour lui faire oublier cette douloureuse expérience. Ils restèrent ainsi, seuls dans le garage peu éclairé, entre les bicyclettes et les outils de bricolage de Monsieur Murphy, de petits murmures s'élevant dans l'atmosphère pesante et poussiéreuse de la pièce, rythmés par les sanglots sans fin du petit brun. L'écolier mit du temps à se remettre de ses émotions, mouillant totalement le haut de son sauveur, le froissant avec férocité et bredouillant de vagues excuses qu'il n'accepterait certainement pas. Après tout, il n'avait fait que se rebeller depuis leur rencontre. C'était de sa faute, il devait assumer tout ce qu'il avait engendré. Cependant, alors qu'il croyait que l'autre se lasserait de le tenir dans cette étreinte si agréable, Newt le serra encore plus fort et lui retira tout échappatoire.

-Tu m'as fait terriblement peur Tommy ... Tu le sais ça ?

-P-pardon N-Newt ... J-je suis tellement d-désolé ... J-je suis un im-imbécile.

-Mais non. Allez viens. Minho t'attends pour aller au lit. Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis lui aussi.

L'enfant essuya ses yeux rougis et se leva, tenant la main de son aîné en donnant de légers coups de pression sur ses doigts. Il se sentit réellement bien à cet instant, auprès de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait depuis que une semaine. Elle devait bien être la seule à se faire un sang d'encre à son sujet. Et à l'intérieur de lui, la moitié noire de son esprit commençait à se faire écraser sous l'aura bienveillante que dégageait Newt, donnant la dominance à la partie la plus affective de son caractère. C'était définitif. Plus de représailles contre le blondinet.

Un sourire sincère se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres alors que l'adolescent déposait un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire bonne nuit, et ce-dernier fut plutôt satisfait de cette soirée.


	4. Acceptation

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Suis-je encore obligée de m'excuser pour mon retard ? Oui et encore une fois, pardon mille fois pour n'avoir rien posté pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai plus la motivation pour écrire et je viens à peine de m'y remettre donc j'espère que ça ira.  
Bonne lecture pour ceux encore présent.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **:** Acceptation

Après avoir longuement ruminé son mauvais comportement envers l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds cendrés, Thomas en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait s'excuser en bonne et due forme pour tout ce qu'il lui avait subir. Toutefois, son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas d'aller bien loin dans la ville et le collège était un peu plus éloigné de sa ruelle et de son primaire. Du coup, il lui fallait attendre la prochaine visite de leur babysitter. S'il venait à reparaître un jour. Le brun continuait à avoir des doutes sur la teneur de cette relation amicale qu'ils allaient à présent entretenir tous les trois. Allait-elle durer ? Serait-elle saine et jouissive pour les petits écoliers ? Leur permettrait-elle de les adoucir un peu et de contrôler leurs actions impulsives et dénuées de réflexion ? Trop de questions pour son petit crâne et si peu de réponses pour l'aider à les repousser. De plus, une partie insidieuse de son caractère continuait à lui faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Même s'il avait réussi à en venir à bout, elle cherchait toujours à mettre une pagaille sans nom dans son esprit.

Minho, assis de l'autre côté de la classe avec un rang supplémentaire, lui lança une expression interrogative et le concerné détourna juste la tête pour fixer la cour et ce qu'il s'y tramait. C'est-à-dire absolument rien. Le vide complet. Une absence de vie qui lui rappelait vaguement son problème. Il entendit au loin son maître l'appeler et lui demander d'être un petit peu plus attentif en classe, mais il l'ignora comme il le faisait toujours si bien. L'adulte n'en attendait pas plus de ce cas désespéré et continua son cours d'Histoire, agrippant l'attention du reste de ses futurs ingénieurs, infirmières ou professeurs comme il se plaisait à le penser. En ce qui concernait le brun, tout le monde savait qu'il n'arriverait pas très loin à cause de son manque d'attention en classe et de son hyperactivité qui lui valait souvent une visite chez le Directeur. Penser cela d'un enfant d'à peine neuf ans, c'était un sacré coup dur et un manque de discernement des adultes, surtout lorsque les parents du _cancre_ ne faisaient rien pour l'aider là où il avait des lacunes. Encore une preuve qu'ils ne s'y intéressaient pas plus que cela. Le brun ferait ce qu'il voudrait de sa vie et serait laissé derrière si jamais il ne peut pas suivre les enseignements proposés. Mais cela ne l'atteignait guère, car il ne comprenait pas encore la signification de toutes ces histoires sur l'avenir à ce-moment là. Heureusement pour lui.

À la fin de sa journée, Thomas fut rejoint par son meilleur ami qui lui demanda s'il souhaitait aller faire un tour près du parc, afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et prendre à coups de poings les gros bras de leur école. Cependant, l'autre était toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensées éparpillées et désordonnées, et fit presque la sourde oreille, ce qui vexa légèrement son accolyte.

-Thomas ? La navette spatiale appelle Thomas ? Oh tu m'écoutes un peu !

-Hein ? Tu me parlais ?

-Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller au parc ou si tu préférais rentrer directement chez toi ? S'enquit de lui répéter l'asiatique traversant le passage clouté.

-Euh ... Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerai bien rentrer pour jouer un peu à la console ... tu veux venir ?

L'autre accepta volontiers, même si son camarade ne l'invitait aujourd'hui qu'afin d'oublier les différents soucis qui donnaient un étrange aspect à sa vie d'enfant. Ils arrivèrent chez lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ils montèrent dans la chambre du brun afin de jeter leurs sacs de cours. Ils piquèrent quelques biscuits dans le placard avant de grimper à nouveau à l'étage, plongeant dans la pièce ouverte où trônaient une large télévision et quelques bibliothèques. L'asiatique lança un jeu de course sur la Wii de son ami, prenant un de ses personnages préférés alors que son homologue râlait de ne jamais pouvoir le prendre. Minho lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas assez rapide, ce à quoi Thomas lui répondit d'un vilain rictus. Il se jeta sur le canapé de la salle de jeux et agrippa sa manette, envoyant la course la plus dure du jeu. Ils entamèrent un duel effréné pour savoir qui était le meilleur dans ce jeu vidéo. Mais ce qui paraissait être une partie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, se transforma en une chamaillerie enfantine avec de vilains coups bas et de la tricherie à n'en plus finir. Aucun des deux ne supportait de perdre et ce côté combatif se refléta dans leurs différentes paroles lancées en direction de l'écran même si elles étaient destinées à l'un ou à l'autre des écoliers.

Au final, le petit bagarreur à l'esprit tiraillé de tout côtés perdit à la dernière minute suite à un coup de coude bien placé par son meilleur ami, qui se mit à rire en voyant que la coupe lui revenait et qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à la récupérer. Minho reçut un regard noir de la part de son compagnon et il haussa simplement des épaules pour montrer qu'il n'y était pour rien, faisant sa danse de la victoire avec un mouvement circulaire des mains.  
L'heure avait rapidement tourné, le soleil s'éteignait lentement à l'horizon et le collège s'était déjà achevé pour Newt d'après son emploi du temps. Le simple fait de se rappeler du garçon remit le pauvre brun dans un état pensif presque trop effrayant. Il n'était jamais dans cet état et était plus du genre à foncer tête baissée dans une bagarre, ou répondre instinctivement à une question posée. L'asiatique n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de réaction et dans un sens, c'était plutôt bon signe.

-Encore en train de penser à notre babysitter ? Si on n'était pas des sales mioches, je dirai que tu es amoureux.

-Q-quoi ?! Mais t'es complètement fou ! Je te rappelle qu'on a six ans d'écart quand même et puis, on est deux garçons, c'est mal et tu le sais.

Malgré son affirmation, Minho sentait que son partenaire de combat était en train de changer et de devenir quelqu'un de différent, plus réfléchi et plus attentif sur l'impact que pouvait avoir ses actions sur son entourage. Bien qu'il appréciait leurs moments de violence dans le parc, la frénésie d'un combat qui n'influerait pas sur leur vie mais qui leur donnait l'occasion de se défouler, l'haletante sensation d'être le maître de son destin pendant un bref instant, cette puissance soudaine qui les envahissait lors de ces instants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une autre façon de vivre ne serait pas une mauvaise chose non plus. Il connaissait les difficultés d'attachement de Thomas à cause de l'éloignement constant de ses parents et l'absence de lien social avec le reste du monde. Toutefois, l'arrivée de Newt avait peut-être arrangé ça ?

-Je te crois mon pote. On verra ça dans quelques années, dit-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Je suis sûr que tu changeras vite d'avis et de point de vue.

-T'as vraiment la victoire qui t'est montée au nez mon vieux ! Tu fais peur. C'est mauvais pour ta santé de réfléchir à ce genre de truc.

Le concerné par la situation essaya de fuir le sujet et regarda à l'extérieur. C'était plus une grande admiration qu'il vouait à leur babysitter. Pas de l'amour, seulement du dévouement et de l'attention.  
Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Arianna entra dans le salon en chantonnant joyeusement. La surprise frappa les deux garçons et ils descendirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi la mère du brun était de retour si tôt.

-Bonjour mes chéris. Vous êtes déjà à la maison ? Je pensais que vous seriez au parc à cette heure-ci.

Elle embrassa les écoliers sur la joue, se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine pour se préparer un peu de thé pour évacuer le trop plein de fatigue accumulée. Thomas l'a suivi et se gratta l'arrière de la tête comme s'il était gêné de la voir à la maison. Son père devait être encore là-bas à faire ses recherches, ignorant les besoins de son fils une fois de plus pour le _besoin de la société_ soi-disant. Il avait presque envie de se cacher dans un trou pour voir s'ils allaient réagir à sa disparition.

-Tu as fini plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il même si la question avait déjà sa réponse.

-Oui mon chéri. Un collègue m'a remplacé et j'ai pu passé faire quelques courses. Je vais passer chez Newt pour lui donner des petits gâteaux pour le remercier d'être aussi serviable.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Cela avait été soudain et irréfléchi, comme toutes les décisions qu'il prenait sauf que celle-ci était différente des autres. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et voir l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds lui permettrait de s'excuser pour son comportement odieux et d'arranger les choses. L'asiatique sourit dans sa barbe juste derrière lui et vint à sa rescousse en s'exclamant :

-Moi aussi je peux venir ? Comme ça, vous me déposerez chez moi au retour ?

-Si vous voulez les garçons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le refuserai.

Ainsi, le trio se mit en chemin pour la résidence du jeune babysitter. Ce-dernier ne semblait pas vivre tout proche de son propre collège et la mère de Thomas se mit à geindre sur le fait qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé de ses problèmes de transport. Il venait toujours à pieds et elle s'était imaginée qu'il vivait un peu plus près du centre commercial. En réalité, l'adresse que le jeune blond avait donné à Arianna les conduisit à une petite propriété sans jardin, dont les volets verts étaient écaillés sous l'emprise du temps. Les premières impressions que Thomas avait eu lors de leur rencontre, furent vite effacées de sa mémoire alors qu'il examinait les lieux avec des yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas un endroit miteux mais ce n'était pas non plus une résidence de roi. Son ami le regarda un instant avant de continuer son chemin derrière leur accompagnateur.

-Tu crois qu'il vit avec ses parents ? Commença le plus vieux en observant les murs blancs crèmes.

-Je ne sais pas moi ... je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

À vrai dire, aucun des deux ne connaissait la vie privée de Newt, ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux et énigmatique. Le manque de curiosité des deux enfants étaient-elles vraiment une bonne chose ? Peut-être que cela donnait au blond l'occasion de garder ses propres secrets, mais Thomas désirait réellement en savoir plus sur cet adolescent si gentil avec les enfants. La jeune femme frappa à trois reprises et ils attendirent un moment avant qu'une silhouette inconnue ne leur ouvre. C'était un adolescent à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux blonds en brosse et aux sourcils effrayants. Il croisa les bras sur son torse en toisant madame Murphy d'une bonne tête, et ses yeux verts ne les invitaient pas à lui adresser la parole. Au contraire, on aurait presque cru qu'il essayait de les faire fuir pour pouvoir entamer sa soirée tranquillement. Toutefois, l'adulte ne se dégonfla guère et reprit contenance face à cette montagne, ajustant un minimum sa jupe qui remontait légèrement.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je cherche Newton Isaac. Il habite ici ?

-Oui il vit ici. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Répondit-il avec acidité.

-Il s'occupe de mon fils et de celui d'une amie le mardi et le vendredi. Nous sommes venus le remercier. On peut le voir ?

Le garçon au pas de la porte grommela comme si les trois invités l'importunaient, mais il rugit en appelant le babysitter, répondant à la requête de la mère. En quelques secondes, une seconde figure apparut et Newt fut enfin en vue, vêtu d'une tenue plus décontractée qu'à son habitude, ses cheveux un peu humides suite à une récente douche et une expression surprise peinte sur son visage enfantin.

-Merci Gally, tu peux nous laisser.

Son camarade disposa suite à ses mots et le jeune homme sourit à la vue des deux garnements qui se trouvaient juste derrière l'adulte. La joie semblait combler son coeur et il en profita pour les inviter à entrer. Cependant, Arianna refusa son offre et se mit sur le côté pour permettre à Thomas de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. L'enfant se présenta timidement, la tête basse et le coeur battant à tout rompre sans aucune raison particulière. Tout le monde attendait qu'il fasse son annonce dans un silence encore plus angoissant. Newt finit par s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui intimer de dévoiler tous ses secrets à son nouvel ami.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Tommy ?

-Euh ... oui. J-je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement ...envers toi. J'ai été i-idiot et je ... commença-t-il dans un murmure pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas grave petit monstre. On m'en a fait d'autres tu sais. C'est déjà oublié.

La gorge de Thomas se serra un peu en entendant ce que le blond lui disait. Il reprit son courage à deux mains et tendit le paquet de gâteaux que sa mère avait acheté. Le blond le prit avec un sourire et baisa son front en guise de remerciements. Il étreignit Arianna et ébouriffa les cheveux de Minho, qui protesta un peu car il devrait se remettre un peu de gel pour faire tout tenir à nouveau, avant de se replacer sur le palier de la maison.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas entrer ? J'étais en train de préparer un peu de thé ?

-Non merci Newton, c'est gentil mais il se fait tard. Ces morveux doivent avoir des devoirs à faire, s'enquit d'expliquer la jeune femme en tapotant la tête de son fils.

-Très bien. Alors je vous dis à vendredi les garçons.

Le collégien leur fit un signe de la main lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour reprendre la voiture, puis retourna à l'intérieur de sa résidence. Le chemin de retour parut plus court et l'asiatique sortit très vite du véhicule, sans oublier de faire un clin d'oeil à son compagnon qu'il chassa d'un roulement des yeux.

Alors qu'ils retournaient chez eux, une seule question tournait dans la tête de Thomas : Est-ce que ce Gally était le petit ami de Newt ?


	5. Movies Party

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Je poste encore un chapitre dans la foulée puisque j'y suis. Le retard que j'ai pris va être comblé si j'arrive à me souvenir qu'il faut que je poste également ici. Je ne suis plus très active sur fanfiction . net, je sévis un peu plus sur Wattpad que je trouve nettement plus accessible ^.^

Bonne lecture

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : ** Movies Party

Question étude, tout le monde savait que Thomas n'avait pas un grand avenir. Il était hyperactif, toujours distrait par quelque chose, n'écoutait pas les consignes ou conseils et ne comprenait que très rarement les exercices demandés. Enfin, il ne se forçait pas vraiment pour essayer de saisir la teneur des questions. Il avait toujours la sensation qu'on forçait des informations incompréhensibles dans son cerveau, pour lui bourrer le crâne et le transformer en l'un de ces intellos dont la société avait besoin pour résoudre leurs problèmes insolubles et ça, il n'en avait pas envie. Devenir le chien du pays ou d'une organisation ne faisait pas parti de ses plans pour le futur.  
Contrairement aux apparences et à son camarade de classe, Minho était un écolier un peu plus sérieux et à l'écoute de ce que disait leur enseignant. Il était doué en maths et appréciait l'anglais bien que sa matière de prédilection était le sport. L'asiatique faisait parti de la catégorie sportive de sa génération. Il adorait la course et la boxe, idolatrait le basket et abhorrait le foot. Il était toujours impatient de se rendre à ces cours pour prouver encore une fois aux autres, et à lui-même, qu'il était le meilleur dans cette matière. Et dans son cas, les professeurs espéraient beaucoup et l'imaginaient déjà faire une grande carrière sportive ou enseigner à son tour ce qu'il apprendrait sur cette discipline.

Ainsi, malgré leur ressemblance caractérielle, c'était une évidence que les deux garçons n'étaient pas promis à un même avenir. Encore ce jour là, Thomas était coincé à la table de la salle à manger pour apprendre des leçons et achever ses exercices de français. Son partenaire de jeu le regardait d'un oeil amusé alors qu'il avait terminé de son côté, sirotant le verre de lait qu'ils s'étaient servis en arrivant.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois les faire ? L'interrogea le brun en difficulté, rongeant le bouchon de son stylo BIC.

-Pour que tu réussisse à passer cette année. J'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui ratait la primaire mais tu es bien parti pour être le premier. Et puis tu pourras aussi faire bonne impression quand Newt arrivera !

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa brioche et regarda l'autre avec un sourcil levé. Il avala difficilement son morceau et but un coup pour tout faire passer, avant de secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation. Il ne comprenait pas l'attachement que l'asiatique avait sur cette idée ridicule. Il n'était pas amoureux de Newt, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. La conception même de l'amour lui était, en elle-même, inconnue et il était beaucoup trop jeune pour penser à ça. De ce fait, il esquivait seulement la question et l'ignorait pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'est-à-dire, ses devoirs. Et il avait beau se triturer les méninges pour trouver une réponse à cette satanée question, rien ne venait. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond depuis plusieurs heures dans un labyrinthe dont il lui fallait déceler tous les secrets. Son compagnon asiatique en connaissait déjà les moindres recoins, assez pour pouvoir démêler les noeuds du mystère qui l'entourait, comme s'il avait été bloqué là-dedans depuis plusieurs années avant d'être capable de le comprendre. Plus il essayait, plus il s'arrachait les cheveux. Plus il ruminait, plus il sentait qu'il s'éloignait de la question principale.

-Arrête de te torturer comme ça, tu me fais peine mon pauvre. Attends que Newt arrive et tu lui demanderas un coup de main. Il t'expliquera certainement mieux que moi.

Sur ces mots, le petit brun abandonna ses cours et rejoignit son camarade qui s'était installé devant la télévision, pour rire un peu devant un épisode déjà bien entamé de _Bob l'Éponge_.

Newt ne mit guère plus de vingt minutes avant de faire son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Une sourire enchanteur prenait place sur son visage pâle et il avait un sac à la main, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il utilisait pour aller en cours. Son grand manteau beige aux boutons noirs était plutôt large et sa main dans sa poche, lui donnait réellement un aspect louche. Si les enfants ne le connaissaient pas, il aurait eu l'air d'un serial killer qui cache des armes dans ses vêtements. Il entra comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre maison et laissa ses affaires dans le salon, retirant son par-dessus pour n'être couvert que d'un petit pull sombre.

-Coucou les garçons, tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

Ils relèverent un regard pétillant d'impatience vers lui, écoutant à présent toutes les propositions que leur faisait le blond pour passer une soirée agréable. Il s'avança pour regarder ce que ses deux protégés admiraient et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ? J'imagine que vous les avez fini si vous vous prélassez ainsi, dit-il avec un sourire, sans une once de reproche dans le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Minho ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire avec sa main, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami qui s'était un peu affaissé dans le sofa. L'expression enjouée du babysitter s'élargit et il alla se mettre à table pour attendre le concerné par sa remarque. Ce-dernier se rendit sur sa chaise et regarda d'un air abattu sa copie vide. Un silence de plomb s'installa, brisé par les paroles futiles de Carlos pour faire fuir Bob et Patrick. L'autre enfant, toujours sur le canapé, se tourna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et poursuivre son visionnage. Newt fit glisser le questionnaire afin de réfléchir à la manière qu'il allait utiliser pour lui expliquer l'exercice. Cela n'avait pas l'air très facile non plus. Les questions étaient posées de façon à ce que les élèves s'interrogent d'abord sur leur sens. C'était assez vicieux.

-Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'ils attendent de moi, murmura honteusement le petit garçon.

-Je comprends pourquoi. Ils t'ont posé les questions de sorte que tu te torture d'abord à saisir ce qu'elles veulent dire.

Thomas le regarda avec surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que, comme tous les autres, le blondinet se mette à le dénigrer et à lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun avenir. Au fond, il se doutait bien que le collégien n'était pas comme les autres. Ce n'était qu'une autre preuve de son affirmation. Du coup, pendant presque une heure et demie, Newt expliqua les différentes choses qu'on lui demandait, l'aidant à y répondre sans vraiment lui en donner la solution. Apprendre avec le jeune homme était bien plus agréable que de subir pendant plusieurs heures ce même enseignant à l'expression réprobatrice et à l'allure d'un militaire trop bien formé. Le garçon lui donnait des explications claires et concises, qui ne se perdaient pas en non-sens ou en anecdote inutile. Bientôt, Minho finit par les rejoindre pour s'instruire lui-même, avançant les devoirs de la semaine pour s'assurer une bonne note grâce aux conseils avisés du plus âgé.

L'attention que lui portaient ces protégés le rendait tellement heureux, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre à cœur tout ce qu'il leur disait. Le brun qui avait le plus de difficultés, buvait ses paroles avec enthousiasme et posait des tas de questions pour s'enrichir. Lui qui ne semblait pas attiré par les études, lui paraissait tout à coup très attentif. Et sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, l'heure du repas venait d'arriver et le blond ébouriffa les cheveux du brun pour le féliciter.

-Tu vois que tu y arrive très bien Tommy. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi anxieux, s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sous son menton.

-Mes profs pensent le contraire ... ils disent que je suis un cas désespéré. Que je leur fais perdre leur temps et ne donne aucun sens à leur métier.

Attristé, le désigné baissa à nouveau la tête pour regarder les différentes copies qui étaient étalées sur la surface en bois, faisant rouler son stylo sur l'une d'elle. Newt se pencha un peu en avant pour être à seulement quelques centimètres du brun, le regardant avec sa mine la plus sérieuse sans qu'elle ne soit sévère.

-Ne les laisse surtout pas te rabaisser comme ça Tommy. Si tu fournis les efforts nécessaires, ils verront qu'ils ont tort et changeront d'avis.

Il marqua une pause pour se redresser et étirer ses bras. Il émit un petit ronronnement de bien être, accompagné par un bâillement de la part de l'asiatique à sa gauche, et repartit dans son monologue d'encouragement.

-Par contre, si tu restes en classe à attendre que le temps passe, rien ne s'arrangera. Ta vie et ton avenir sont entre tes mains. À toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire ...

-Euh ... D'accord.

-Bon ! Qui a faim ? Parce que moi, je ne tiendrai pas une seconde de plus avec l'estomac vide.

Des exclamations de joie retentirent dans la pièce, parce que tout ce que préparait Newt était délicieux. Il n'avait que les basiques mais il était déjà assez doué pour faire vivre deux enfants pendant une soirée entière, et ne pas les intoxiquer comme avait essayé de faire sa mère un soir où elle ne travaillait pas. De ce fait, les écoliers débarrassèrent rapidement la table pour mettre le couvert dans la cuisine. Cependant, alors que Thomas s'apprêtait à installer les couverts et Minho à poser les assiettes, le babysitter les interrompit dans leurs actions et leur proposa de mettre tout ça dans la salle à manger, d'allumer la télévision et d'attendre un moment. Ils s'éxecutèrent sans poser de questions, se regardèrent un moment avec interrogation avant de se mettre sur le divan pour patienter. Encore une fois, ils furent surpris de ne sentir aucune odeur provenir de la pièce à côté, et commencèrent à se poser de nombreuses questions.

-Tu crois qu'il nous fait une blague là ? Entama le plus jeune en regardant par-delà le dossier du siège.

-Je sais pas ... il n'a jamais fait ça. C'est bizarre quand même.

Ils continuèrent de s'interroger alors qu'ils apercevaient de leur position, le jeune blond en train d'aller et venir dans le corridor comme s'il attendait que quelque chose ne se produise. Que quelqu'un n'arrive. Et étrangement, la sonnette tinta et un inconnu frappa violemment à la porte. Les deux enfants tressautèrent sur leur assise et s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et à cette heure ? Le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas à voir Arianna ou George pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison maintenant. Intrigués et curieux, ils se levèrent et se cachèrent derrière le mur pour espionner la conversation. À la surprise générale, il s'agissait de cet homme qui vivait avec Newt et que Thomas soupçonnait être le petit ami de leur babysitter. Il était vêtu lourdement avec un grand bonnet noir et son air grave, ses mains chargées de deux sacs en papier. Ce-dernier tendit ses commissions à son compagnon, qui les récupéra en souriant et sauta à son cou, le serrant avec force et joie, provoquant un petit serrement dans le cœur du brun. Cette sensation était désagréable, surtout qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et de penser qu'il avait le monopole sur lui. Le collégien était une personne attentionnée et attentive aux problèmes des autres en oubliant les siens. Il l'avait vite compris en l'observant durant les dernières semaines. Et pourtant, malgré ça, ce sentiment de jalousie subsistait.

-Tu es un amour Gally. Merci beaucoup !

-Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude Newt. Il faut vraiment que tu penses à passer ton permis, grogna l'autre tout en caressant son dos, comme pour lui montrer un peu d'affection.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je suivrai ton conseil ! Passe une bonne soirée.

Et sans adresser une parole supplémentaire, le dénommé Gally s'éclipsa dans la nuit éclairée par la faible lumière de la lune pâle et l'autre blond referma la porte, récupérant les sacs pour les mener dans le salon. Minho et son meilleur ami avaient rejoint leur chaise avec précipitation, faisant grincer leurs pieds et manquant de tomber à deux reprises. Le blond posa toutes les affaires sur la table, alluma la télévision, prit son propre cabas et sortit trois DVD pour en envoyer un et revint par la suite près de ses protégés. Il croisa leur regard plein d'incompréhension et haussa un sourcil en passant une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant ce qui pouvait les choquer de la sorte. Il s'attarda d'abord à sortir le repas, différents menus de Mcdonald qu'il avait demandé à son colocataire, afin de passer une soirée agréable avec les enfants.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le front ? Si cela ne vous plaît pas ... je peux toujours faire des pâtes et des œufs au plat.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant d'être entraîné dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Minho s'essuya les yeux tant il riait face à leur propre stupidité. Ils s'étaient inquiétés sur ce qui était en train de se passer mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien à craindre et ils pouvaient totalement faire confiance à leur aîné. Ils étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir l'avoir près d'eux et Thomas se retint de lui expliquer la raison de leur explosion joyeuse. Inutile de lui dire qu'ils se faisaient du mouron en ce qui concernait leur repas. Et finalement, l'idée que Gally soit le petit ami de Newt, s'effaça dans son arrière pensée et il s'arrêta de rire pour commencer à se servir. Ils mangèrent avec entrain et rire, les enfants remerciant leur ami d'avoir fait tant d'efforts pour eux, dégustant leurs frites comme s'il s'agissait de leur toute première fois. L'adolescent lui, se contentait d'un wrap pour combler son estomac d'oiseau.

Durant leur repas, ils regardèrent _Cœur de Dragon,_ un film aussi amusant que tragique, résultant à un Minho outré et un petit Thomas choqué. Les écoliers protestèrent en voyant le générique arriver, levant les mains au ciel en essayant de comprendre pourquoi les personnages n'avaient pas cherché une autre solution pour sauver Draco, le dernier des dragons, et détruire la menace que représentait ce prince ingrat et fou. Quelques larmes auraient coulées si les deux enfants n'avaient pas eu autant de fierté. Bientôt, ils furent tous sur le canapé, regardant le deuxième film que Newt avait préparé pour eux et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se placèrent de manière à ce que le blond soit au centre et entoure ses bras autour d'eux. Le plus des deux bruns se colla un peu contre lui, prétextant qu'il voulait bien s'installer pour regarder le long-métrage d'animation tranquillement. L'asiatique ne put réprimer un sourire avant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour apprécier lui aussi ce qu'ils allaient regarder.

En seulement quelques minutes, les commentaires sur le film commencèrent à fuser et le babysitter regardait les enfants se chamailler en pariant quel personnage allait gagner ou survivre. Il fut obligé de les départager au bout d'un moment, donnant la victoire à Thomas, plus parce qu'il savait qu'il ne devait jamais gagner que part réelle victoire. Puis, lorsqu'ils attaquèrent le troisième et dernier DVD que l'adolescent avait apporté, le silence se fit. Tout le monde regardait en silence alors que seul les rires des Minions faisaient écho dans la pièce. Les yeux des deux enfants papillonnaient, laissant entendre au jeune homme qu'ils allaient bientôt sombrer dans le plus beau des sommeils. Il ne voulait pas les perturber et les laissa faire, sentant seulement la main du plus jeune se refermer sur la sienne, ronronnant en se frottant un peu plus contre son torse pour trouver une position agréable. Le blond sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, lui souhaitant une _bonne nuit_ en continuant son visionnage.


	6. Tête à tête

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Revoilà un petit chapitre qui pointe le bout de son nez. Nos deux petits héros se rapprochent de plus en plus, même si les sentiments de Thomas ne sont pas encore formés. C'est un enfant après tout et il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** : Tête à tête

Le premier souvenir qu'il avait en pensant à son anniversaire, c'était une mère souriante, un père fier, des amis près de lui et des cadeaux comme jamais il n'en avait demandé auparavant. De tous les morceaux infimes de sa mémoire d'enfant, c'était certainement le plus beau d'entre tous. Un tableau qu'il aurait voulu peindre de ses mains innocentes, une photo qui aurait dû être prise par un professionnel pour être affiché dans le salon ou sur le réfrigérateur, pour rappeler à tous ce que cela signifiait d'être une réelle famille. Cependant, après quelques années à fêter cette cérémonie ponctuelle, celle-ci s'effaça peu à peu de son quotidien et devint une chose que l'on ne faisait plus. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il n'avait pas passé un seul anniversaire en compagnie de ses parents, trop occupés avec leur travail pour se souvenir que c'était en cette belle matinée de décembre que leur tendre petit Thomas avait vu le jour, apportant joie et bonheur à des parents immatures dans l'art de la maternité, incapables à cette époque là de voir que peut-être, ils auraient dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer dans la création d'une descendance. À présent, ils oubliaient, ils supprimaient de la ligne du temps ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une erreur. Aucun d'eux n'avait été prêt pour tout ça, cette responsabilité et cette charge que représentait l'éducation d'un enfant. Et leur fils le ressentait très bien depuis quelques temps. Il avait sûrement été désiré en premier lieu mais finalement, il ne restait de ce désir que la présence physique de ses géniteurs. Leurs sentiments envers lui, toute l'attention qu'ils lui avaient portée dans les prémices de son existence, tout cela avait totalement été effacé de sa vie.

Encore ce-jour là, Arianna et George partirent précipitamment de la maison pour se rendre à leur travail, laissant Thomas seul devant la porte de la maison, regardant ses pieds avec une certaine honte, attendant patiemment que les parents de Minho ne viennent le récupérer pour le mener à l'école. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et son écharpe était enroulée maladroitement autour de son cou, lui donnant cet aspect d'enfant négligé à la fois par ses parents et par lui-même. Quand il releva le regard au son d'un moteur, il vit la grosse voiture noire de Sena qui s'arrêtait juste devant le jardin. Il grimpa dans le véhicule et fut accueilli par des exclamations de joie, les deux asiatiques lui souhaitant un _Bon anniversaire_ de leur sourire ravageur _._

-Je ne peux pas venir chez toi ce-soir Tom, donc je t'offre ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, déclara Minho avec un sourire peint sur son visage amusé, même s'il était un peu triste de laisser son meilleur ami tout seul.

-Merci beaucoup ...

Le brun prit le paquet en main et le déchira sur le trajet, y découvrant une boîte en carton dans laquelle s'étalait des tonnes de vieux jeux vidéo. Un sourire ravi apparut soudainement pour couvrir la mine attristée que revêtait Thomas depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui, et il remercia grandement la mère de son compagnon et lui aussi, le serrant dans ses bras.

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt lentement, le brun se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait durant les cours, surprenant son enseignant qui lui donna plusieurs fois la parole et le félicita à mainte reprises. Les conseils de Newt avaient été d'une très grande aide et la motivation qu'il lui avait transmis, ne cessait de grandir au sein du petit écolier qui notait de plus en plus de choses dans son petit cahier à grands carreaux. Lors de la récréation, les deux garnements échappèrent de peu à une dispute violente avec l'autre classe de CM2 et s'en sortirent avec seulement des égratignures. Leurs assaillants prirent un avertissement et furent renvoyés chez leurs parents pour la journée. La diplomatie avait été plus efficace que la brutalité pour cette fois-ci. Et étrangement, ils ne s'en plaignaient pas vraiment, trouvant le calme de leurs nouveaux jeux bien plus amusant que la sensation douloureuse d'un poing contre leur peau délicate.

Une fois que tous leurs cours furent terminés, Minho et lui rentrèrent ensemble bien que l'autre brun ne put rester pour s'amuser avec son meilleur ami et lui donner une fête d'anniversaire qu'il n'aurait probablement pas cette année non plus. Son cadet le rassura en lui rappelant qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude et ils se séparèrent devant son jardin.

-Bonne chance pour ton tête à tête avec Newt, railla l'écolier en s'éloignant peu à peu de la grande maison.

Les joues du second enfant s'enflammèrent un petit peu en constatant qu'il allait être, en effet, seul avec le blondinet pendant toute la soirée. Il haussa subitement des épaules en se disant qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une soirée comme les autres. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Que Minho soit là ou non, n'y changerait absolument rien. Thomas referma la porte en laissant la clé dessus, sans pour autant la verrouiller afin que le babysitter puisse entrer sans difficultés, et grimpa dans sa chambre pour déballer ses affaires et se mettre à relire ses cours de la journée. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce que tous ces adultes attendaient de lui, ouvrant une porte devant laquelle il se tenait depuis bien trop longtemps, incapable de suivre ses camarades qui l'avaient déjà franchis depuis un moment déjà, ne se retournant guère vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il continuait de suivre malgré ses difficultés.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le petit garçon étudia pendant presque une heure et demie, terminant ses exercices pour la semaine prochaine, libérant son week-end afin de le passer entièrement en compagnie de son partenaire de jeux. Quand il s'étira pour soulager ses muscles engourdis par le travail, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ainsi que la voix doucereuse de son aîné. Le brun rangea en vitesse ses affaires dans son sac pour préparer les affaires du lundi, descendit les escaliers en courant et enroula ses bras autour des hanches du blond. Le collégien parut surpris par cette réaction plutôt inattendue mais caressa tout de même le cuir chevelu de son protégé, émettant un petit rire de satisfaction.

-Eh bien ! Je suis content de te voir aussi Tommy. Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui ? s'enquit de lui faire remarquer le grand garçon en scannant rapidement le corridor.

-Oui ... Minho ne pouvait pas rester aujourd'hui. Il te passe le bonjour.

Le brun se décolla du corps svelte de son ami et le regarda avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Il n'aurait certainement pas de gâteau d'anniversaire, ou de cadeaux, ou même de fête pour rendre le commencement de sa dixième année mémorable, mais la seule présence du blond lui suffisait pour le rendre heureux et satisfait. Les deux garçons s'installèrent un moment dans le canapé, zappant de chaîne en chaîne avec ennui puisque Newt n'avait pas pensé à prendre un DVD ou à préparer un jeu de société. Au bout de quelques minutes, Thomas eut la drôle d'idée de le défier à _Mario Kart_ dans la salle qui se trouvait à l'étage, le conduisant avec un sourire éclatant dans cette pièce qui n'était réservée qu'à ses plus fidèles disciples. L'adolescent regarda la télévision d'un air perplexe, apprenant rapidement les touches et suivant les conseils de son cadet. Pour une fois que l'écolier pouvait se sentir supérieur, il en profita pour lui enseigner ses petites techniques secrètes, lui mimant parfois les événements qui se produisaient lorsque telle ou telle bombe était lancée sur un personnage. Quand le petit garçon trouva que son camarade de soirée était assez renseigné sur les commandes, il débuta l'une des courses les plus simples pour le mettre dans le bain. Si Newt avait l'allure d'un pauvre novice en la matière, il fut plus difficile à abattre. Thomas dut user de la ruse pour venir à bout de sa tortue bleue.

-J'ai gagné ! Sauta-t-il de joie en pointant son volant vers le ciel.

-Attends voir ... maintenant que je me suis habitué aux touches, je vais pouvoir te mettre la pâtée de ta vie !

-Pari levé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se concentrèrent alors au maximum sur la course suivante, y mettant toute la force de leur volonté et leur besoin de victoire pour réclamer cette merveilleuse coupe dorée. Newt grognait quand l'ordinateur lui faisait un coup bas, ou qu'il voyait le personnage de son adversaire prendre la tête de file. Quant à l'écolier, il riait en voyant son opposant faire de grands gestes devant lui pour montrer à quel point il en avait dans le ventre et qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une défaite. Le brun se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens lorsqu'il gagna sa troisième course, réduisant les chances pour l'autre de remporter la course à zéro. Mais, le babysitter ne se dégonfla guère et reprit son expression favorite : "le sérieux du futur lycéen". À la surprise générale, cette seule facette de lui-même lui donna l'occasion de reprendre le dessus à la toute fin de la course, et de s'octroyer la seconde place alors que Thomas se retrouvait un podium en-dessous après s'être reçu une vilaine fusée dans le dos.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était mon destin d'obtenir cette coupe !

-Je suis une entorse à ce fameux destin mon petit Tommy ! La victoire est mienne et je vais me récompenser d'un passage à la cuisine pendant que tu ranges tout ce bazar.

Sur ces-mots, à la fois plein de sarcasme mais aussi de mystères, Newt descendit les escaliers au trot comme s'il souhaitait préparer quelque chose avant que le brun ne suive ses traces. L'écolier n'y fit pas spécialement attention et s'exécuta, replaçant les manettes à leur place et éteignant télévision et console, afin de pouvoir mettre le couvert. Une fois que sa seconde tâche fut accomplie, son aîné le servit en haricots verts et une nouvelle moue apparut sur le visage enfantin de Thomas. Il n'avait jamais aimé les légumes et même s'il avait énormément d'affection pour le jeune homme, il ne parvenait pas à franchir cette limite. C'était un peu trop lui demander. Toutefois, l'air grave que lui donnait son protecteur assis en face de lui, le força à piquer dans ses féculents pour devenir _un homme fort et intelligent_ comme le dirait sa mère.

Cette pensée le ramena à la dure réalité en remarquant l'absence de ses géniteurs le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse à Newt, qui semblait réellement heureux de le voir ainsi manger son plat, mais il ne parvenait pas à refreiner cette émotion qui se construisait depuis tant d'années en lui. Alors que le blond abattait sa fourchette pour la énième fois contre la porcelaine, ratant de quelques centimètres sa cible, il redressa un regard inquiet vers le brun qui gardait ses mains sous la table, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tommy ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave à l'école j'espère ?

La série de questions sortit le concerné de ses pensées négatives, lui permettant de lever la tête pour afficher un sourire un peu forcé afin de le rassurer. La mascarade ne fonctionnerait pas. Newt était assez clairvoyant pour savoir qu'il jouait encore au gros dur, antipathique et brutal. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'embêter le blond qui portait déjà ses propres problèmes, seul et abandonné de tous comme lui. Cependant, l'autre ne parut pas intéressé par une conversation non-désirée et préféra débarrasser leurs assiettes, alors que le brun n'avait pas réellement touché à ses haricots. Ce ne fut qu'à l'approche du babysitter près du réfrigérateur, à l'odeur des bougies, à la vue d'une lueur orangée et à l'entente d'une petite chansonnette qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il se rappela pourquoi ce jeune blond faisait son bonheur.

-Bon anniversaire Tommy. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié la fête du plus grand fripon de cette ville ? annonça l'aîné en posant le gros gâteau au chocolat sur lequel trônaient dix bougies, devant son destinataire.

Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour faire comprendre au monde à quel point il était heureux. Seuls ses petits frémissements d'appréciation, purent être perçus dans toute l'explosion d'émotions qui avait lieu en lui. Un "merci" étranglé sortit du fond de sa gorge et Newt ne put se retire, riant fortement à la réaction de son compagnon de soirée. Il se calma rapidement pour attraper son téléphone portable et le mettre en position paysage, afin de prendre une belle photo souvenir. Il compta jusqu'à trois et Thomas éteignit toutes les bougies qui annonçaient sa nouvelle année.

Plusieurs autres photos furent prises, une vidéo fut même tournée durant l'ouverture des trois cadeaux que lui avait fait le blond, ce-dernier recevant des dizaines de bises sur les joues et moult câlins qui auraient pu l'étouffer s'il ne s'était pas légèrement éloigné du petit garçon. Durant le reste de la soirée, ils s'amusèrent tous deux avec la voiture télécommandée tout terrain, la faisant rouler à des endroits improbables du salon, la poussant à dégringoler du haut des escaliers dans un fracas qui aurait pu leur attirer les foudres des voisins s'ils avaient été dans un appartement, et la colorisant sur ses parties blanches pour lui donner un petit peu plus de style. Ils mangèrent le gâteau en s'en mettant plein sur la figure, se défoulant comme des jeunes en soirée sans se soucier de leur écart d'âge, et singeant des adultes bourrés pour le plaisir de se moquer de la société dans laquelle ils vivaient actuellement. Bien que le brun n'ait pas encore une telle vision de son entourage.

Quand la fatigue prit le dessus, quand jouer ne leur suffisait plus pour rester éveillés, quand la douce musique enveloppa la pièce d'un voile chaud et réconfortant, ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le canapé, la tête de Thomas reposant contre le torse de son protecteur, respirant doucement, apaisé par la seule présence de son babysitter, alors que ce-dernier laissait ses doigts caresser mécaniquement les mèches ébouriffées de cet enfant égaré, son autre main tenant maladroitement le livre illustré qu'il lui avait offert, ses jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir du sofa.

Ce fut une réelle surprise pour les deux parents de retrouver la maison dans un tel état, la gentille chansonnette retentissant encore dans le salon alors que le tableau qui s'offrait à eux, se devait d'être immortalisé. Et ce fut la première chose qu'Arianna prit le temps de faire en les voyant, se jurant de le leur montrer le lendemain.


	7. Cauchemar

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Bonjour tout le monde. J'espèce que ce chapitre vous plaira. Inutile de m'étendre dessus puisque le titre vous en dit déjà long dessus. **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message pour me faire savoir si vous avez aimé ou non**. L'évolution d'un travail se fait avec l'aide d'autrui.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise _Labyrinthe._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **:** Cauchemar

Il était en retard. C'était bien la première fois. La pendule au-dessus de la porte indiquait déjà cinq heures dix, un retard d'exactement six cent secondes qui était vraiment inhabituel venant de ce jeune homme, toujours si ponctuel et à cheval sur les heures et l'ordre. Par habitude, Newt se postait devant la porte des Murphy deux minutes avant leur heure de rendez-vous et attendait jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour entrer, sauf quand Arianna se rendait compte de sa présence et l'invitait à les rejoindre dans le salon. Plusieurs raisons pouvaient être des causes plausibles de ce soudain retard. Un accident de la route ? Non. L'adolescent était trop jeune pour avoir une voiture. Et s'il avait été renversé par un chauffard ? Et s'il avait été agressé par un malfrat dans une ruelle ? Et s'il avait été pris en otage par des terroristes ? Et si-

-Arrête de réfléchir Thomas, ça te fait une tête de crapaud, déclara son ami asiatique, le sortant de ses pensées négatives.

Le concerné ne fit aucune remarque, se grattant l'arrière de la tête en tentant, en vain, de cacher sa frustration et son anxiété. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter de la sorte, mais le fait que leur baby-sitter ne soit pas encore arrivé lui mettait une étrange pression. Il prit une petite respiration bruyante, croquant dans sa part de gâteau au chocolat en pensant que peut-être, il devrait en garder un morceau pour son ami. Ses yeux suivaient les aiguilles de son horloge comme si le fait de la fixer, allait arrêter le temps pour permettre à Newt d'arriver sans plus de retard.

Minho soupira en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre peu à peu sur le visage de son ami d'enfance, les minutes s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure, dégradant l'état du petit brun qui ne cessait de se ronger les ongles et qui ne dégustait même plus son gâteau, la regardant simplement avec des yeux vides et perdus. Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à tout ça mais la délivrance de la sonnette de la porte, le fit soupirer de soulagement.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, descendit de sa chaise et alla rejoindre en courant l'entrée, pour ouvrir la porte en bois blanc sur un adolescent essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille -ou plus que d'habitude- et de la sueur perlant le long de son front, la respiration rapide ainsi qu'une fatigue bien trop apparente. Le jeune Murphy sentit la présence de sa mère derrière lui et l'entendit interpeller Newt du bout du couloir, l'invitant à rentrer.

-Excusez mon retard Mme Murphy, j'ai eu quelques soucis à régler au collège et une élève de ma classe avait besoin de moi pour ranger certains papiers, dit-il en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Newt. Tu as une vie après tout, répondit la jeune femme, remettant ses mèches brunes dans son dos. Toutefois, tu as rendu mon fils très inquiet.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son enfant, la serrant comme pour le rassurer et lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien maintenant. Le blond essuya son front, arrangeant sa tenue et ses cheveux, avant de s'agenouiller devant le garçon, gêné par les paroles de sa mère. Cette dernière retourna à ses affaires, son mari finissant de se préparer pour la soirée, tandis que le babysitter s'excusait de son retard auprès de son petit protégé. Thomas secoua la tête, simplement content de voir que le jeune homme n'était pas blessé ou furieux, et qu'ils allaient de nouveau pouvoir passer une bonne soirée ensemble.

Une fois que les Murphy furent prêt à partir, Arianna lui donna des vêtements propres pour passer la nuit, lui arrachant une expression pleine d'incompréhension puisque cela n'était pas prévu pour la soirée. Toutefois, il eut un changement de dernière minute et les parents ne pourraient pas rentrer avant une heure tardive de la nuit. Le blond devait donc dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la petite maisonnette et Newt tourna les talons pour rejoindre les deux enfants dans l'autre pièce, ces-derniers en train de regarder un épisode de _Dragons: Les Cavaliers de Berk_.

Ils regardèrent au moins trois épisodes de la série, avant qu'une autre ne démarre et qu'ils se décident de sortir pour prendre l'air. À l'arrière de l'habitation, il y avait un grand arbre dans lequel George avait construit une cabane pour satisfaire les besoins d'aventure de son fils. Minho fut le premier à grimper à l'échelle.

-Alors chochotte ? Tu montes ou pas ? Hurla-t-il pour que l'autre l'entende. Me dis pas que t'as peur des hauteurs ?

-J'ai rien à te prouver, tête d'œuf !

-Peut-être pas à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Le brun aux pieds de l'arbre grimaça et les provocations de son meilleur ami fonctionnèrent. Il enfourcha la première planche avec détermination et débuta son ascension. Malheureusement, sa maladresse et sa malchance le rattrapèrent, et une des planches qui était fragilisée depuis plusieurs années se brisa sous son poids. Tout se déroula ensuite au ralenti. Il entendit un hurlement de stupeur, vit l'expression terrorisée de son compagnon de jeux et sentit l'air frapper son dos alors qu'il allait atterrir sur l'herbe. Puis, alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre ses os se briser à certains endroits, qu'une douleur lancinante aurait dû le prendre de toutes parts, il ne sentit que la chaleur d'une paire de bras autour de lui et les battements effrénés d'un cœur contre son oreille.

-Tommy ! Tommy est-ce que tu m'entends ? Hey !

Cette voix appartenait à Newt. L'interpellé se risqua à ouvrir ses paupières lourdes pour apercevoir au-dessus de lui, l'expression inquiète de leur baby-sitter, les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes. L'enfant l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre que ça allait.

-Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ! Hurla le blond en le redressant sur ses genoux et le prenant au niveau des épaules pour le secouer vigoureusement. Tu aurais pu te tuer si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête pour avoir aussi peu de considération pour la vie que tes parents t'ont donné ?

-J-je v-voulais ... bredouilla Thomas, tétanisé en voyant la mine furieuse que revêtait à présent l'adolescent.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Tester ta résistance à la douleur ? Voir si tu étais incassable ? Ou peut-être savoir si tu étais capable de voler ?

Le ton de leur baby-sitter était devenu autoritaire et plein de rancœur. L'enfant aurait voulu pleurer et maudire chaque mauvaises actions qu'il avait engendré depuis sa naissance, si tant est que celle-ci n'était pas déjà une erreur faite par ses parents. Son action avait été des plus stupides et même Minho, qui était descendu dès que la voix du blond s'était élevée dans l'atmosphère assombrie de la soirée, le regardait avec des yeux incrédules et désolés. Il devait s'en vouloir un petit peu pour ce qui venait de se produire, après tout il l'avait provoqué. Mais il aurait dû, par lui-même, savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Tu es irrécupérable Thomas, lâcha Newt avec un venin si puissant, que l'enfant sentit son cœur se fendre.

Rares étaient les fois où l'adolescent s'adressait à son protégé par son prénom. Il utilisait toujours le petit surnom _Tommy_ , trouvé dès leur première rencontre. L'écolier avala la boule qui venait de se coincer dans sa gorge et baissa les yeux, honteux et accablé de remords.

-J-je ...

-Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Ça suffit, on rentre. Le repas est prêt !

Catégorique et strict, Newt fit rentrer les deux garnements pour qu'ils rejoignent la cuisine et s'installent à leur place respective. Le silence de plomb qui s'installa par la suite, empêcha Minho et Thomas de rire comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils avaient même du mal à relever la tête de leur assiette, le plus jeune des deux ne touchant presque pas à son repas. La haine du blond devait vraiment être à son paroxysme car il ne fit aucune remarque sur les restes dans le plat en porcelaine du fils des Murphy. La soirée continua ainsi, sombre et vide de tout bruit. Ils allèrent se coucher plus tôt cette fois-ci, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade et l'amusement. Même le jeune asiatique n'arrivait pas à apaiser les troubles de son ami, ses remarques ironiques ne touchant même plus le moral du brun. Une fois qu'ils furent couchés, Thomas regarda son aîné quitter la pièce avec cette boule au ventre qui l'obligeait à se tordre sous ses draps. Le sommeil mit du temps à l'emporter dans son monde de rêve, alors que son meilleur ami n'eut aucune difficulté à se fondre dans ses draps confortables, ses légers ronflements secouant le silence de la pièce. Face à ses troubles, le petit garçon était impuissant. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, que dire ou que penser. Ses pensées finirent par l'épuiser et il laissa la noirceur de la nuit l'emporter, lui et ses regrets, dans un monde encore plus terrible que celui du sommeil.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Thomas n'était plus dans son lit mais dans le corridor de sa maison. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne se savait pas somnambule et ne se rappelait pas s'être levé. À sa grande surprise, il aperçut la silhouette de Newt juste en face de lui et comprit qu'il était toujours en colère, car il lui tournait le dos. L'enfant pressa ses lèvres comme pour se retenir de dire une bêtise et s'approcha doucement, avec l'intention de s'excuser. Toutefois, au moment où il voulut attraper sa main, le blond s'écarta pour lui échapper.

-N-Newt ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Thomas ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui ?

-J-je ... je voulais m'excuser ... p-pour ce que j'ai fait ...

Le visage du babysitter pivota dans sa direction et ses yeux étaient remplis de haine, de colère et de dédain. Jamais le petit garçon ne s'était senti aussi détesté par quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas Newt ... il ne lui parlerait pas comme ça. Il ne le regarderait jamais comme ça ... N'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête de pleurnicher. C'est toi qui a voulu être un petit délinquant, une brute épaisse qui profite de la faiblesse des autres pour se sentir supérieur. Je déteste les gens comme toi, tu me répugnes.

-N-non Newt arrête ... c'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme ça ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas. Arrête de croire que je suis ton ami, je ne suis là que pour l'argent de tes parents. Minho et toi, vous n'êtes que des enfants pourris gâtés qui ne méritent pas tout ce qu'ils ont.

Les mots du blond continuaient de le faire atrocement souffrir, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant blessé auparavant. Les fondations de son monde étaient en train de s'écrouler à nouveau, soufflées comme des fétus de paille. Il posa ses mains contre ses tempes et ses yeux furent submergés de larmes, celles-ci dégringolant de ses perles ambrées tel un flot ininterrompu.

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Thomas. Qui pourrait aimer une erreur comme toi ? Je comprends pourquoi tes parents ne désirent pas te voir et qu'ils préfèrent payer un inconnu pour te supporter.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Des sanglots s'échappèrent de la gorge nouée du petit garçon, se répandant à travers son cauchemar à la manière d'un écho qui percuterait des parois rocheuses, les gouttelettes salées s'écrasant contre le parquet. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique ... c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus insupportable. Puis, ce sourire machiavélique peint sur le visage de Newt disparut et il entendit son surnom avant de se réveiller de cette horrible vision.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Sa respiration était incontrôlable et sa gorge le brûlait, peut-être à cause de ses cris incessants. Il put entendre d'autres respirations autour de lui, et il tourna la tête pour voir le visage inquiet de Minho à sa droite, serrant les draps de son ami avec ferveur et ses propres orbes sombres brillantes à la lumière du couloir. Quand il comprit qu'il était revenu dans le monde normal, il redressa la tête pour constater que Newt l'examinait avec une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. De la terreur et de l'ignorance. Voilà ce qu'il y lisait. Sa main droite rencontrait la joue salée du petit garçon, la caressant du bout de son pouce pour apaiser les craintes de cet être rongé par les remords. Craignant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve à nouveau, il sanglota avant de se redresser à toute vitesse et enlacer ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent, le prenant par surprise.

-S-s'il te plaît N-Newt ... Pardonne-moi ... Pardon pour ce que j'ai fait ... bredouilla-t-il, des hoquets de terreur le secouant contre le corps du blond.

-Shh. Shhh. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu ne crains plus rien, ce ... ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, lui répondit doucement le concerné en caressant son dos.

-J-j'ai cru que ... je pensais que ... tu ... tu

-Calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant.

Le jeune homme jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de l'asiatique, tétanisé au bord de la couche et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour aider de quelques manières que ce soit, son ami en proie à la détresse. Pour être sûr que lui aussi ne fasse pas une petit crise de panique, il le rassura d'une petite caresse sur le visage, lui recommandant d'aller se coucher dans l'autre chambre et le rassurant en lui disant qu'il s'occuperait de Thomas, jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier parvienne à se rendormir complètement. Quand l'asiatique fut hors de vue, son souffle saccadé se stabilisant à un rythme plus calme et serein, Newt put se préoccuper de son petit protégé avec un peu plus d'attention.

Ses doigts étaient toujours agrippés à son haut de pyjama, un simple t-shirt manches courtes bleu pâle qui devait appartenir à George, et ses sanglots n'avaient pas cessé, salissant le vêtement de son aîné et étouffant ses glapissements du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le blond continua de caresser son dos, ses cheveux, de lui souffler des phrases rassurantes, de baiser son cuir chevelu pour l'aider à se ressaisir. Quand il réussit à lui faire reprendre le contrôle, Thomas tourna juste la tête pour que son oreille soit collée contre son torse. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Le cœur de son babysitter battait à tout rompre, lui prouvant qu'il ressentait quelque chose à son égard et que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar, n'était rien d'autre que ses propres craintes matérialisées.

-Ça va mieux ? Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ? l'interrogea le blond, toujours concerné par son état.

-J-je veux bien boire ... de l'eau.

Newt s'exécuta sans demander son reste, ramenant un verre rempli du liquide salvateur à son protégé, qui l'avala sans une once d'hésitation. Ses yeux le piquaient et il commençait à avoir un peu mal à la tête, mais la présence du blond le réconfortait un peu. Sous ses conseils, l'enfant se recoucha sous sa couette et se mit sur le côté, tenant fermement la main de son aîné dans la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il pourrait s'en aller un jour. La vie sans lui, prenait un aspect sombre et vide. De son autre main, l'adolescent se mit à caresser ses cheveux tout en essuyant la sueur qui s'amassait dedans, fredonnant l'air d'une chanson qui lui venait en tête. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à le petit garçon ne retrouve l'envie de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Ne m'abandonne pas Newt ... murmura l'écolier en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts du plus grand.

-Jamais Tommy ...

L'entente de son surnom le fit sourire. Plus il l'utilisait, plus Thomas appréciait la façon dont l'autre le prononçait. Son accent britannique lui donnait cette sonorité si agréable.

-Reste. Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Et le concerné fit comme on lui avait demandé. Il resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, veillant sur l'enfant terrorisé avant de s'endormir au bord de son matelas, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.


	8. Absence

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Désolée encore pour cette longue absence, blocage et syndrome de la page blanche mes ami(e)s. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, car j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est particulièrement mauvais et a plus un goût de filler ... Donc on verra bien. Je ferai en sorte que le chapitre suivant soit meilleur !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **8** **:** Absence

Le temps filait à vive allure, glissant entre leurs doigts comme le ferait l'eau d'un ruisseau, imprévisible et inflexible, chevauchant les rochers qui se trouveraient sur son passage, obstacles de la vie qu'il faut surmonter pour continuer à avancer afin d'atteindre ce but fixé. Cette force invisible posait sa marque avec dureté ou légèreté selon les personnes qu'elle touchait, creusant des sillons sur le front des plus anciens ou plantant des graines abominables sur le visage des futurs adolescents, les obligeant à se couvrir de crèmes étranges pour venir à bout de ces choses infâmes. Toutefois, elle pouvait aussi être tendre et offrir à certains la chance d'échapper à ce chemin, par lequel n'importe quel enfant doit passer. Ainsi, lorsque Thomas atteignit l'âge de douze ans, il fut préservé de la culture pointilleuse blanchâtre sur sa douce figure ou du port des fils de fer dans la bouche pour redresser des dents de travers. Il remerciait presque le ciel de l'avoir épargné de ce sort atroce car en voyant ses autres camarades de classe, le brun comprenait qu'il avait échappé au plus grand piège de Mère Nature. Seuls son visage s'était légèrement affiné, sa taille avait augmenté et sa voix avait perdu en octave. Il avait également beaucoup pris en maturité, même s'il restait toujours un enfant aux yeux de tout le monde, et il saisissait désormais l'importance de ses décisions et l'impact qu'elles pourraient avoir sur son futur.

Le primaire à présent derrière lui, le collège lui avait ouvert ses portes et il les avait franchi avec une grande appréhension. Heureusement, il était parvenu à surmonter tout cela grâce à l'aide de Minho, qui le suivait toujours autant, dans ses classes, dans les rues ou chez lui, et de Newt qui continuait de le soutenir ou de l'accompagner dans sa vie malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus son gardien du soir et que sa vie prenait elle-même un nouveau tournant. Le blond avait lui aussi beaucoup changé en trois ans. La puberté n'était, certes, plus un problème pour lui mais il continuait à grandir et ne cessait de prendre en virilité. Ses cheveux blonds avaient tournés peu à peu au châtain clair et sa carrure s'était musclée pour affirmer son côté protecteur et combattant, gardant tout de même cette finesse qui lui seyait si bien. Régulièrement occupé avec les affaires du lycée et ses futurs projets pour l'Université, l'ancien babysitter des Murphy ne s'arrêtait que très rarement pour prendre des nouvelles de leur fils unique et essayait de se libérer durant les week-ends pour prendre du bon temps avec lui. Thomas comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne puisse plus accaparer le garçon comme il le faisait avant pourtant, il languissait chaque samedi en espérant que le téléphone sonnerait pour qu'on lui propose une sortie ou une rencontre simple avec d'autres personnes. Il était déjà satisfait de pouvoir compter des personnes bien plus âgés que lui dans son cercle d'amis, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une chose très courante dans cette ville. Avec le temps, le brun avait également pu mettre un doigt sur la relation qu'entretenaient Gally et Newt, et fut inconsciemment soulagé de constater qu'ils n'étaient que de simples colocataires tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Ils se partageaient la maison des grands-parents du jeune homme à la carrure imposante, son ancienneté expliquant l'état extérieur de la bâtisse et les frais à payer pour la rénover étant trop élevé par rapport à leur budget, ils préféraient s'en contenter plutôt que de viser trop haut. L'autre n'ayant pas encore fini son parcours scolaire, il fallait que l'un d'eux travaille un peu pour subvenir à leurs besoins et même s'il ne paraissait pas très amical, Gally était une personne très travailleuse et persistante dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ainsi, lorsque son colocataire se trouverait un petit job à temps-partiel, ils pourraient peut-être rénover cet endroit et le rendre plus accueillant.

-Et puis, c'est un peu ma deuxième maison et je l'aime comme elle est, avait déclaré le lycéen en regardant les murs du salon un à un, haussant des épaules pour montrer qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son foyer.

Thomas avait appris que son ami avait déménagé de sa ville natale, Londres, pour venir ici et étudier sans la présence de ses parents. Ces derniers connaissaient la famille de Gally et lui avaient demandé de prendre soin de leur garçon le temps qu'il prenne ses marques dans ce nouveau monde. Toutefois, il ne comprit jamais pourquoi l'adolescent s'était éloigné de ses géniteurs de la sorte, il ne lui avait guère posé la question et son homologue ne les avait mentionné que très rarement, cela signifiait certainement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Durant son année de sixième, il lui était arrivé de converser avec ce grand garçon aux sourcils incurvés, découvrant l'agneau qui se cachait derrière le loup, et il trouva en lui un nouvel ami sur qui il pourrait compter à l'avenir. Même encore maintenant, cela lui paraissait impossible de forger un quelconque lien affectif avec cet étrange garçon et pourtant, il l'appréciait à l'égal d'un grand frère, présent lorsque ses parents se faisaient trop absents ou que l'autre blond ne pouvait guère s'échapper de ses devoirs actuels pour passer du temps avec lui.

-En réalité, il adore les enfants mais il est juste trop timide pour le montrer, lui avait expliqué son aîné lors d'un de ses passages dans leur maison.

-Arrête tes conneries Newt ! J'ai une fierté à conserver.

-Dis-donc, surveille ton langage en la présence d'un enfant !

Tous s'étaient mis à rire excepté le principal concerné, dont les lèvres s'étaient pincées pour se retenir de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Dans un sens, Thomas se rendait compte que son aîné avait le même soucis qu'il avait eu quelques années auparavant et dont il avait réussi à se débarrasser grâce au travail acharné du blond. Toutefois, celle de Gally semblait bien différente de celle qu'il avait nourri durant son primaire. Ils n'avaient certes pas le même âge, mais il constatait surtout que son caractère tendu qu'il montrait en façade, ne touchait personne physiquement ou moralement, cela n'avait aucun impact et c'était peut-être cela la plus grande différence qu'il y avait entre eux mais qui les rapprochait tout autant.

Et comme ça, le temps suivait son cours sans que rien ne l'altère avec des paradoxes qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux pour tous. Cependant, si durant sa cinquième, tout semblait se dérouler à merveille et pour le mieux en ce qui le concernait, Minho continuant de le mener par le bout du nez dans certaines matières, quelque chose le tracassait depuis la fin du second trimestre et même en ayant mis le doigt dessus, il lui était impossible de réparer ce qu'il pensait casser. Il savait que son ami était très préoccupé au point d'en oublier de se reposer ou de déjeuner le matin, mais de là à ne plus l'appeler pour lui donner des nouvelles, Thomas se sentait blessé et trahi au plus profond de son être. Il se savait égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui, de ne mettre que son propre bien en avant, de croire qu'il pouvait passer avant le reste et qu'il avait une quelconque importance capitale pour son ami presque adulte. Son adolescence venait à peine de débuter et il avait toute sa vie devant lui, alors que le pauvre Newt terminait ces dures années de labeur pour entrer dans une catégorie supérieure et décrocher une place dans l'école qu'il avait choisie. Il se sentait odieux de ne pas prendre en compte les sentiments de son aîné et les besoins qu'il n'émettait jamais à voix haute, ne souhaitant pas déranger Arianna avec ses soucis sans importance. Son manque de discernement restait le défaut qu'il devait encore éliminé ainsi que ce trait possessif de son caractère. Intérieurement, dans son inconscient, dans les ténèbres de son Surmoi, il considérait le blondinet comme sa propriété et ne désirait le partager avec personne et encore moins le laisser s'éloigner de la sorte.

-Newt a appelé aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère le samedi suivant les vacances d'avril, inquiet par cette soudaine absence.

-Non mon chéri, je suis désolée …

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Tu veux peut-être aller voir son ami Gally ? Il pourra certainement t'éclairer, l'informa-t-elle en terminant de nettoyer la vaisselle.

Le brun n'avait pas envie d'aller lui rendre visite, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Sa première nécessité était de comprendre pourquoi le blond manquait à l'appel, pourquoi l'avait-il oublié et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas donner de ses nouvelles ? Pour ne pas trop y penser ce jour là, il essayait de l'imaginer en train de s'endormir sur ses devoirs, lui donnant une bonne excuse pour ne pas l'avoir appelé. Durant le repas, Thomas resta très silencieux également, ne parlant qu'à de rares occasions pour dire _merci_ ou _bon appétit_ à ses géniteurs, qui le regardaient avec un regard soucieux qu'il ne leur connaissait pas.Même au moment du coucher, sa mère essaya de lui faire entendre raison, que Newt ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui comme il le faisait avant et qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui. Grognant de mécontentement, l'adolescent se précipita dans sa chambre et claqua la porte avec une fureur qui sortait de nulle part. Il se jeta sur son lit dans l'espoir d'éteindre sa rage dans la douceur de ses draps, fixant le mur à sa gauche avec des yeux vidés de toute substance, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée pour activer son cerveau en état de léthargie, et se remit à penser au temps où il n'y avait que eux trois dans cette maison. Cela ne remontait pas à très loin. Seulement trois ans s'étaient gravés dans le marbre depuis leur première rencontre. Toutefois, les souvenirs que le collégien en avait, étaient les meilleurs de tous et il s'était promis de les chérir jusqu'à sa mort. Les nombreuses batailles de boules de neige qu'ils avaient engagées durant ces trois hivers, les anniversaires qu'ils avaient fêtés, les Noël qu'ils avait célébrés, les mauvaises passes qu'ils avaient surmontées, les rires qu'ils avaient échangés, les films qu'ils avaient regardés et les terreurs qu'ils avaient combattues côte à côte. Bien qu'il était encore très jeune, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu des choses que l'on expérimente que lorsque l'on est adulte et introduit dans la vie active. Puis, englouti par ce méli-mélo d'images du bon vieux temps, il se laissa glisser dans les bras du sommeil sans même s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Une habitude qu'il avait prise avec le temps, Newt venant toujours le déplacer sous sa couette pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid lors des nuits de janvier. Mais il ne vint jamais.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé en trombe par un Minho qui hurlait son prénom en bas de sa fenêtre. Dans un soupir, il se redressa et ouvrit son volet pour voir la silhouette de son ami asiatique qui se tenait fièrement en bas, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt manches courtes blanc lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait aller courir. _Ça m'occupera un peu l'esprit_ , se dit-il en haussant des épaules avec un fin sourire. Il se débarrassa de son pyjama pour plonger dans une tenue adéquat, dévora rapidement un croissant, se brossa les dents et rejoignit son meilleur ami à l'extérieur pour le saluer d'une tape dans la main. Ils parcoururent ensemble presque deux kilomètres et demi, palabrant sur des sujets idiots, esquivant l'école pour ne pas rencontrer des professeurs qui seraient assez masochistes pour s'y rendre durant le dimanche, et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver au parc pour enfant dans lequel ils avaient eu l'habitude de jouer.

-Je parie que t'es toujours aussi nul à la corde, lança Minho avec un air de défi.

-On verra ça !

Et ils se jetèrent l'un comme l'autre sur la première corde qui leur vint à la main, grimpant tels des singes sur leur arbre, crachant des phrases dénigrantes pour déstabiliser l'adversaire ou le déconcentrer, sans qu'aucun n'y parvienne. Ils finirent par arriver à égalité en haut de leur promontoire, lâchant leur fausse liane avec un sourire de demi-victorieux. Auparavant, le garçon aux yeux bridés aurait probablement mis la pâté à son camarade de classe mais là, ils arrivaient régulièrement ex-æquo et, au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier, Thomas commençait à le rattraper dans son domaine favori, le sport. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu pour autant, il en avait encore à revendre et jamais il ne perdrait contre son meilleur compagnon de course.

Après avoir rigolé un long moment, les deux garçons décidèrent de faire machine arrière et de retrouver le chemin de la maison Murphy. Dès qu'ils furent dans la maison, ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain pour se décrasser un peu et se libérer de la puanteur de leurs habits qui collaient à leur torse. Minho vola des vêtements au brun même s'il ne rentrait pas très bien à l'intérieur. Il les lui rendrait le lendemain à l'école.

-Descendez les enfants, on va passer à table, s'exclama la jeune femme en bas des escaliers.

Sans un mot de plus, ils rejoignirent le salon et Thomas fut content que sa mère ait ajouté un couvert en plus pour son ami, ce dernier appelant ses parents avec le fixe pour les prévenir qu'il mangeait chez son ami. À peine eut-il posé l'appareil, que l'engin se mit à sonner de nouveau, éclairant un peu plus le visage du fils de la famille. Arianna le prit en vitesse pour voir quel nom apparaissait sur l'écran et fut surprise de constater, que le numéro n'était pas dans le répertoire. Elle décrocha et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son enfant lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de la femme à l'autre bout du combiné.

«-Vous êtes madame Murphy ? La maman de Thomas ?»

-Euh … oui c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il et qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit-elle de demander en retour.

«-Je suis infirmière à l'hôpital de la ville de Denver. Je vous appelle sous la demande d'un certain Gally. Il m'a précisé que votre fils était ami avec Newton Isaacs. Est-ce le cas ?»

-Oui, en effet. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il va bien au moins ?

La panique dans la voix de sa génitrice lui tordit l'estomac et le concerné par la conversation quitta la table, rejoignant à la fois la jeune femme et l'asiatique qui la regardait avec insistance. Il n'entendait que ce qui était dit de son côté du téléphone et il ne pouvait pas décrypter ce qui était en train de se passer entre sa mère et l'inconnue.

«-Newton a eu un accident lors d'un exercice de sport. Il est tombé du mur d'escalade, son harnais n'a pas tenu et il s'est brisé la jambe. Il va bien ne vous en faîtes pas. Il a été mis sous anti-douleur et dors pour le moment. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Vous pouvez venir le voir dès maintenant.»

Arianna déglutit à l'entente de l'information et remercia l'infirmière de l'avoir appelée, avant de raccrocher chacune de leur côté. Avec une mine attristée, elle se tourna vers son fils et lui annonça la nouvelle, lui assurant que Newt allait bien et qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Cependant, aux yeux de Thomas, ce n'était pas _rien_. Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis presque un mois et alors qu'il pensait le revoir dans les meilleures conditions, on lui annonce qu'il est à l'hôpital avec un tibia brisé et qu'il peut lui rendre visite alors qu'il est encore endormi, sous anti-douleur et qu'il ne serait certainement pas en grande forme. Son cœur se serra tout autant que sa gorge et il sentit les larmes lui montaient, les réprimant difficilement en se mordant la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il le voit malgré tout. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, que ce qu'on lui avait dit été vrai et qu'il n'allait pas le perdre. Son seul ami. Sans un mot, il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et lui ordonna de le conduire dans le centre pour qu'il puisse constater par lui-même des dégâts causés. Comment avait-il pu se faire mal de la sorte ? Son harnais n'avait pas tenu ? Qui le lui avait fait ? Il était sous la responsabilité de ses professeurs, tout était de leur faute ! Ces pensées tournaient en rond dans son esprit alors que la voiture roulait à vive allure, tout en respectant la limite de vitesse, vers cette ville qu'il avait rarement visitée. Une fois qu'ils furent garés dans le parking de l'hôpital, le garçon se précipita vers l'accueil pour avoir le numéro de sa chambre et contre toute attente, il croisa Gally dans le couloir. Ce dernier posa une main réconfortante et chaleureuse sur son épaule, avant de le conduire vers la pièce dans laquelle le patient se reposait. L'odeur de désinfectant infiltra les narines de Thomas et le fit frissonner de dégoût, lui rappelant à quel point il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, encore plus lorsqu'il croisa les nombreux blessés ou malades qui déambulaient dans les couloirs en compagnie de médecins, d'infirmières ou de membres de leur famille.

-Il vient juste de se réveiller alors ne le brusque pas trop, murmura le grand blond en le regardant avec peine.

Le brun acquiesça et baissa la poignée, pénétrant dans la chambre que Newt partageait avec une autre personne, celle-ci dormant profondément avec de nombreuses sondes attachées à son corps et un cardiogramme à sa gauche qui créait une mélodie macabre qui donna la chair de poule au gamin. Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux chocolatés du lycéen, un faible sourire se dessinant sur son visage meurtri.

-Salut Tommy …


	9. Convalescence

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que le Père Noël a été généreux avec vous. Comme d'habitude j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **:** Convalescence

Dans cette pièce qui empestait l'antiseptique et la javel, le jeune lycéen était étendu sur un lit aux draps bleus azur, renforçant par la beauté de cette couleur la pâleur de sa peau et la fatigue dans ses yeux, sa main gauche était posée sur son abdomen alors que l'autre reposait lourdement à son côté, soigneusement bandée, et son visage était tourné vers Thomas qui se tenait encore dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce mince sourire que le blond tentait de faire apparaître malgré la douleur et cette douce phrase prononcée si faiblement, donnèrent le vertige au pauvre visiteur qui n'avait jamais souhaité revoir son ami dans un endroit pareil et dans un état aussi désastreux. Avec grand mal, il retenait ses larmes de couler et se forçait à avaler sa salive sans faire de bruits grossiers, craignant de déranger l'autre occupant de la chambre qui ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué. Gally attendait toujours derrière lui pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien et le brun pouvait sentir le regard de son aîné dans son dos, désolé et tout aussi attristé qu'il ne l'était.

-Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un os brisé. Je ne suis pas au bord de la mort, railla-t-il en cherchant à apaiser l'atmosphère.

À cela, le collégien ne trouva rien à répondre. Il resta interdit, repensant à toutes les arrières pensées qu'il avait eues, les ignobles choses qu'il s'était imaginé, frottant nerveusement son bras de la paume de sa main, et il eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour rejoindre le convalescent, incapable de contenir plus longuement la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il pencha ses yeux ambrés au-dessus de cette figure toujours éclairée par cette expression réconfortante, et se mit à s'excuser sans en expliquer les raisons, bredouillant et bafouillant des phrases que son aîné n'avait pas le temps de comprendre. Pour seule réponse à ces propos inintelligibles, Newt caressa cette chevelure brune et toujours un peu humide suite à sa douche, de sa main abîmée par l'ignorance et l'irresponsabilité de son professeur mais en particulier, de la sienne.

Dès que le calme fut revenu, que les grognements du second résident des lieux se turent et que Thomas reprit contenance, le blessé lui expliqua son erreur et son manque d'attention au niveau de son harnais. Buté comme il était, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur les adultes qui n'avaient pas assez prêté attention à ce genre de détails, mettant en danger la vie de tous leurs étudiants et à cela, le concerné ne répondit que d'un haussement d'épaules. Minho pénétra dans la pièce dix minutes plus tard, accompagné d'Arianna qui revêtait un air soulagé comme si l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ce lit était le sien et qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. Ils restèrent une heure ensemble à échanger sur les derniers événements, Gally se permettant de quitter les lieux en premier pour rejoindre son travail, et ils prirent congé lorsque le lycéen leur fit comprendre qu'il n'était plus en état de causer.

-Newt …

-Oui Tommy ?

-Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir à la maison, manger un morceau quand tu seras sorti de l'hôpital ? L'interrogea-t-il promptement en levant des yeux emplis d'espoir.

L'autre parut réfléchir, bien que ses yeux étaient clos et qu'il ne bougeait pas, et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, soufflant qu'il ne raterait une telle invitation pour rien au monde. Le cœur du brun se souleva, emporté par un sentiment de joie et un souffle de renouveau. Il ne décrivait pas cette sensation qu'il éprouvait aux côtés du blond. Il se sentait bien, il ne craignait rien ni personne, il se pensait capable de tout. La réponse serait peut-être dans le long chemin qui dessine son existence, qui sait. Puis, embrassant son ami sur la joue, il retourna chez lui et pria pour que le lycéen sorte rapidement de cet endroit effrayant, afin qu'ils puissent discuter comme ils le faisaient au bon vieux temps, lorsque école et avenir n'étaient pas encore des choses très encombrantes.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'accident de Newt et ce dernier allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Les médecins l'avaient gardé plus longtemps que prévu pour s'assurer que sa fracture n'allait pas s'aggraver s'il venait à utiliser sa jambe et ils vérifièrent également que ses autres blessures, bien que superficielles, se soient complètement refermées durant son séjour. Malgré ses journées de cours chargées et épuisantes, Thomas s'empressait toujours de rentrer chez lui tôt pour prendre un bus qui le conduirait à Denver afin d'y retrouver le blond. Son meilleur ami était venu de temps en temps avec lui pour prendre un peu des nouvelles de leur aîné mais c'était le brun qui y avait passé le plus clair de ses fins d'après-midi. Il lui avait ramené de nombreux livres ou des jeux sur console portable pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop, et le concerné le remerciait à chaque fois pour ses bons soins et son attention. Les premiers jours cependant, tout ce que le collégien avait fait, c'était d'attendre au chevet du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et bien des fois, il ne s'était jamais extirpé des bras de Morphée et n'avait donné que de brefs grognements à son visiteur pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours en vie.

Et puis, lorsque le jour J arriva, ce fut à Mme Murphy de se présenter à l'accueil pour signer les papiers qui permettraient à Newt de s'échapper de cet endroit qu'il n'appréciait guère, car Gally ne pouvait se libérer de son travail, et ce fut également elle qui le ramena chez lui. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et le lycéen devait être épuisé par toutes les visites qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses soigneurs alors, son cadet ne s'interposa pas lorsque le blond décida que le moment était venu de se séparer pour que tout le monde rentre chez soi et se repose. Arianna lui rafraîchit tout de même la mémoire en lui disant qu'il était invité à midi chez eux pour fêter sa sortie.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Et ne vous embêtez pas à venir me chercher, je demanderai à mon colocataire ou je prendrai le bus, expliqua-t-il en déverrouillant la porte de leur maison.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Arianna, je suis plus robuste que j'en ai l'air.

Puis, d'un sourire, il disparut dans la pénombre de son entrée et le silence survint à son départ. Thomas se proposa pour aider sa mère à faire la cuisine le lendemain et même si elle le savait très mauvais cuistot, elle lui accorda le droit de passer du temps avec elle derrière les fourneaux.

De ce fait, dès les premières heures de la matinée, le jeune hôte se précipita hors de son lit, se lava et s'habilla avec plus de précautions qu'à l'ordinaire et il prit un petit-déjeuner léger pour être sûr de bien profiter du repas que sa mère allait leur concocter. Bien qu'elle était toujours aussi absente durant la semaine et que certains soirs, leur fils devait aller se coucher sans savoir si elle allait revenir avant l'aube, il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle et de la pardonner pour ces années d'oublis qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, la remerciant intérieurement car grâce à elle, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Newt.

-Tu es prêt Thomas ? Je vais avoir besoin de toi dans cinq minutes pour me vider la machine, s'exclama sa mère en passant dans le salon.

L'interpellé s'enquit de descendre les marches rapidement et fit la corvée qu'il haïssait le plus avec un enthousiasme débordant, rangeant couverts et assiettes à leur place sans broncher. Il éplucha ensuite des pommes de terre, rinça des haricots qui lui rappelèrent de vieux souvenirs et s'écarta du chemin pour le reste. Même s'il était devenu plus mature et plus débrouillard, sa génitrice ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'approche des plaques à inductions ou des couteaux à viande. Une heure avant le rendez-vous fixé, le père de Thomas se présenta et aida son fils à mettre la table. Puis, la sonnette retentit et le brun sautilla vers la porte pour ouvrir à une silhouette munie de béquilles.

-Bonjour Tommy.

-Newt, vas-y entre ! Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Le brun le prit doucement dans ses bras dans un geste affectueux et le fit entrer, le débarrassant de ses affaires pour le suivre jusqu'au salon. Leur invité lui fit signe de sortir ce qu'il avait dans son sac et de le donner à Arianna. Sans surprise, c'était un gâteau au nutella, celui dont il raffolait et que le blond leur avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il les gardait. Il l'amena à sa mère et celle-ci le plaça au réfrigérateur, remerciant plusieurs fois le lycéen pour s'être donné du mal alors qu'il n'était pas réellement en état de produire quoique ce soit. George donna une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de faire un bilan avec lui sur ce qui lui était arrivé. L'adulte de sexe masculin de la famille Murphy ne s'était jamais déplacé pour savoir comment se portait leur ancien babysitter mais il avait bon nombres de fois, demandé de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de son fils ou de sa femme. Son inquiétude ne rivalisait pas avec celle qu'avait éprouvé Thomas mais elle était bien présente, et le brun se demandait si Newt ne devrait pas être leur fils plutôt que lui. Il secoua la tête. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées négatives ! Je dois lui remonter le moral, pas l'enfoncer encore plus_ , pensa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Toutefois, il n'avait jamais le temps d'en placer une et même lorsqu'ils passèrent tous à table, son paternel continuait son avalanche de questions jusqu'à en arriver au sujet des parents de leur invité.

-Ma sœur aînée m'a appelé pour avoir des nouvelles. Mon neveu voulait aussi savoir si j'allais venir à son anniversaire cette année, mais je n'ai pas entendu mes parents depuis un long moment, annonça-t-il en plantant sa fourchette un peu brutalement dans sa patate.

-Quelqu'un les a prévenus pour ton accident ? Demanda Arianna d'un air surpris.

-Je pense que ma sœur a dû le faire.

-C'est étrange qu'il ne t'ait pas encore appelé … s'enquit de faire remarquer le grand homme.

Le plus jeune de tous regarda tour à tour ses géniteurs, qui eux-mêmes se jetaient un regard empli d'incompréhension, et l'expression nerveuse qu'affichait désormais le lycéen qui jouait avec sa nourriture pour montrer à tous qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Thomas savait que le sujet était sensible cependant, il n'en avait jamais fait mention à ses parents et il aurait peut-être dû leur dire que ces questions ne devaient pas être abordées. Ruminant rapidement pour trouver un autre terrain de discussion, il leva la tête pour voir le visage penché de Newt en face de lui et racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes autour de la table.

-Tu vas retourner au lycée demain ?

-Bien sûr, je ne peux pas rater un jour de plus ! Répondit froidement l'adolescent.

Comprenant que sa façon de faire n'avait pas été la meilleure et en voyant le corps de son ami tressauter, le blond posa son couvert et essuya sa bouche, avant de se mordre la lèvre dans un signe de remords.

-Pardon Tommy, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. J'ai déjà perdu deux semaines de cours et même si les professeurs ont été assez gentils pour tous me les envoyer, je dois rattraper les notes des contrôles que j'ai manqué.

-Je comprends. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ? Ou d'une voiture pour te conduire ?

-Euh …

-Gally travaille non ? Et puis, il commence tôt en semaine.

-C'est-à-dire que je ne veux pas déranger …

Un sourire malicieux se formait sur son visage en voyant que le convalescent était complètement coincé. Il n'avait aucun proche possédant une voiture, il était assez loin de son lycée et son colocataire l'avait certainement déjà prévenu qu'il ne serait pas apte à prendre soin de lui. Pris entre deux murs, Thomas profita pour foncer tête baissée à sa rescousse et se proposa pour le prendre sous son aile. Il n'était certes, pas capable de conduire puisqu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis mais il porterait avec un grand plaisir les affaires du jeune homme, ou demander l'aide de Sena, la mère de Minho lorsqu'elle l'emmènerait au collège. Newt ne put refuser, soupirant avec un air de défait, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant alors qu'il se mettait à rire. Les adultes ne comprirent pas leur petit jeu et haussèrent seulement des épaules en continuant leur propre conversation. Le brun en entama une nouvelle après que tout fut expliqué:à quelle heure le lycéen commençait, quel chemin il devait prendre et si il y avait des complications, il le laisserait savoir à la mère de son meilleur ami ; et le reste du repas se déroula sans accroche, des rires et des mots se faisant entendre dans l'air ambiant de la pièce, les moqueries de Thomas se mêlant aux blagues idiotes de Newt. Bientôt, ils ne furent que tous les deux à table, Georges était monté faire une sieste et Arianna regardait la télévision, et ils mangèrent tranquillement le délicieux gâteau qu'avait préparé le blessé, en se chamaillant sur des sujets diverses sans se prendre la tête sur des détails. Tout ce que le brun voulait, s'était aidé son compagnon à se sentir bien, à oublier ce par quoi il était passé et le voir sourire avec autant d'entrain, ne pouvait le mettre que de bonne humeur.

-Alors ? Des filles dans ta ligne de mire ? L'interrogea subitement le blond.

-Hein ? Pas du tout. Tu crois sérieusement que ça m'intéresse pour le moment ?

-Je ne sais pas, toi qui a toujours été un grand bagarreur, tu dois attirer un paquet de petites minettes ?

-Au contraire, je les fais fuir, rit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu es trop mignon pour convenir à la première venue.

La phrase était sortie sans prévenir et Newt fut le seul à le remarquer, se pinçant les lèvres et sentant son cœur se serrer. Thomas continuait de déblatérer sur le sexe féminin, levant les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération et ne fit pas attention aux faits et gestes de son homologue, perturbé par sa propre affirmation. Il chassa cette impression étrange et s'introduit discrètement dans le monologue de son voisin, espérant que cela n'était juste qu'un mot balancé au hasard.

La journée s'acheva et le blond était assez épuisé pour demander à Thomas de le raccompagner jusque chez lui. Ils marchèrent en silence durant les cinq premières minutes, avant que le brun ne brise ce silence de plomb, observant distraitement les passants qui se trouvaient sur le même trottoir qu'eux.

-Merci d'être venu. Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir de te revoir …

-À moi aussi Tommy. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps mais je reviendrai te voir plus souvent.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste été égoïste. J'ai oublié à quel point tu étais pris par toutes tes études et tes propres problèmes. J'ai encore un long chemin à faire avant de venir à bout de mes défauts, railla-t-il en prononçant la dernière phrase.

Le garçon en béquilles voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter mais il n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver sur le pavé. Alors, il se contenta de secouer la tête en continuant d'avancer lentement.

-On a chacun ses qualités et ses défauts. On peut apprendre à vivre avec ou à s'en débarrasser avec le temps.

-Tu n'en as pas toi ! Regarde, ma mère t'apprécie au point d'aller te voir à l'hôpital, mon père s'inquiète plus que s'il s'agissait de son propre travail …

-Tes parents t'aiment Tommy, le coupa-t-il doucement. Leur défaut est qu'ils n'arrivent pas à te le montrer. Et puis, j'ai des mauvais côtés tout comme toi. Par exemple, je suis plutôt susceptible.

-Toi ?

-Oui. Je n'aime pas quand on me critique, surtout quand quelqu'un le fait dans mon dos.

-Ce n'est pas un défaut. Tout le monde est comme ça, précisa Thomas en prenant un tournant dans une rue.

Newt rit doucement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en voyant que le brun ne voulait pas se laisser convaincre. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte de chez lui, ils échangèrent une étreinte amicale et avant que le blond n'ait passé le pas de son entrée, il dit une chose que l'autre n'oublia jamais. Cette phrase resta gravée au fond de son cœur pendant plusieurs années, repassant en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'il entra dans sa dernière année de collège, prenant de l'ampleur dans sa vie alors que les contrôles devenaient de plus en plus dur, et il en comprit réellement le sens que lorsqu'il grandit. Il n'y avait pas pensé au premier abord car il ne s'était jamais attardé sur ce genre de détails, ou même sur ces informations qui circulent dans le monde entier. Toutefois, lorsque les mots s'écrivirent une fois encore en toutes lettres devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger à son tour à ce sujet.

-Le défaut que m'a décerné l'humanité, c'est de ne pas apprécier les filles comme je devrais le faire.


	10. Départ

**Titre** : Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** : T

 **Note** : Qui est encore en retard d'un mois ? C'est bibi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que cela me prendrait autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, étant donné que c'est lui qui marque un peu la transition vers la nouvelle phase de l'histoire ... J'essaie d'avancer les chapitres du mieux que je peux pour éviter les retards aussi grand à nouveau. Promis, le prochain est déjà écrit !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** : Départ

Tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le destin était scellé. Plus aucune action ne pourrait changer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette semaine. Il regrettait presque de ne pas s'être plus préparé auparavant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire désormais, c'était attendre les résultats. Dans un sens, il était soulagé que son examen soit terminé mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait qu'être nerveux à l'idée de l'avoir manqué. Sa vie n'était pas réellement en jeu puisque l'obtenir n'était pas d'une réelle importance. Il s'agissait simplement d'un besoin de reconnaissance, d'une manière de se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait réussi à accomplir quelque chose, qu'il était capable lui aussi de faire preuve d'intelligence et qu'il n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour avancer dans la vie. Le mois de juin était en train de s'achever doucement, l'été poussant les premiers vacanciers à rejoindre les plages les plus proches ou les piscines municipales de leur ville, afin de se rafraîchir et d'oublier les températures caniculaires qui étaient en train de les écraser. De son côté, Thomas continuait de ruminer son anxiété, ne quittant guère la maison durant les premiers jours qui suivirent la fin de son examen, restant cloîtré dans sa chambre, ses yeux vides fixant constamment l'écran de son ordinateur qu'il utilisait pour s'occuper l'esprit. Puis, après de nombreux arguments avec ses géniteurs et son meilleur ami, il finit par s'accorder des moments de paix à l'extérieur. Durant le week-end, il s'adonna à diverses activités et passa le plus clair de son temps avec des camarades de classe. Il s'agissait plus de connaissances que de réels amis, mais il aimait bien passer du temps avec eux. Il y avait Brenda, la meneuse de bande, l'hyperactive, la narcissique, la coureuse de pantalon si l'expression pouvait être ainsi transformée. Pour les garçons, le clan comptait Ben, fils de mécanicien, très doué de ses dix doigts, implacable aux jeux d'arcade, Winston, fils de boucher, terrorisé par les chiens et les araignées, adorateur de films de zombies, passé maître aux échecs, et enfin Minho que tout le monde connaissait déjà avec sa réputation de sportif aguerri. Ils formaient une belle troupe et ce depuis la quatrième, apportant à l'adolescent délaissé une nouvelle forme d'amour et une manière de s'épanouir. Toutefois, s'il parvenait à tous les apprécier, le brun ne se sentait pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il approchait l'unique fille du groupe. Et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. C'était juste physique. Il ne la détestait pas mais plus elle était loin de lui, mieux il se portait. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec le comportement trop collant de la demoiselle et son attrait effrayant pour l'aspect tactile d'une relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou non.

Le jour des résultats, Newt se proposa pour l'accompagner afin de le réconforter ou de le féliciter selon le verdict que lui donnerait la simple feuille de papier, collée sur le mur dans l'enceinte de son établissement. Depuis ce fameux repas après sa sortie de l'hôpital, le garçon désormais adulte n'avait plus jamais mentionné leur conversation, comme si cette dernière l'avait mis dans l'embarras et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en reparler de peur d'être jugé. Les sujets qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, avaient doublés depuis lors et il était difficile de les connaître car un simple mot pouvait le faire grimacer. Avec les années, le collégien avait appris à connaître ses mimiques faciales et son langage corporel ainsi, il était capable de savoir quand la conversation s'aventurait au delà des limites de l'acceptable. Ne voulant pas lui faire de peine, Thomas avait respecté son silence pendant ces trois années et s'était simplement interrogé personnellement sur cette phrase énigmatique. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin saisie, il ne fut pas surpris de constater que l'image qu'il avait de son ancien babysitter, ne changea guère malgré la connaissance qu'il avait à présent de son secret. Newt était homosexuel. Gay. Il aimait les hommes et non les femmes. En quoi cela pouvait-il être un défaut ? Qu'y avait-il de mal ? Pourquoi les gens n'aimaient-ils pas leurs semblables avec cette différence banale ? Les sentiments restaient les mêmes qu'importe l'être aimé. N'était-ce pas la vérité ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il paraissait si incertain ? Si peu confiant ? Qu'il avait une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même ? Ses parents l'avaient-ils envoyé ici en connaissant ce secret ? L'interrogé se sentit lourd alors que ces questionnements revenaient l'assaillir. Il y avait pensé un bon nombre de fois et dès que ce petit point d'interrogation apparaissait devant ses yeux, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : seul le blondinet pourrait lui donner les réponses qui lui étaient nécessaires. La sonnerie de la porte retentit et il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée pour entamer sa conquête des notes avec ses amis.

Durant le trajet, Minho n'arrêtait pas de le charrier sur l'angoisse qu'il ressentait et sur l'absurdité de celle-ci, lui répétant à mainte reprise qu'il avait énormément travaillé pour être capable d'obtenir son diplôme et que même s'il n'était pas très doué en Mathématiques, il parviendrait à l'emporter grâce à son adoration pour l'Histoire-Géographie. Malgré cela, le concerné restait sur ses gardes et préférait ne pas se faire d'illusion. Il avait déçu de lui-même durant toute sa scolarité et ne pas se faire remonter les bretelles par ses parents, ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à s'améliorer. Il jalousait presque la sévérité de Sena qui avait permis à son fils d'obtenir de si bonnes moyennes durant les trois trimestres.

-Tu te fais du mouron pour rien Tommy, lâcha le blond en posant une paume chaleureuse sur son épaule gauche. Minho a raison, je suis persuadé que tu l'as obtenu !

Une vague de bien-être le submergea et il regarda le blond de 21 ans, une lueur admirative traversant ses orbes ambrés. Ils faisaient presque la même taille désormais et un sentiment d'égalité l'envahissait dès qu'il fixait ces yeux chocolatés, emplis d'une certaine confiance et d'une légère tristesse. Si passer du temps avec ses camarades de classe était un moment qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur, marcher aux côtés du futur avocat était des instants rares qu'il chérissait avec bien plus d'ardeur et il commençait à bien s'en rendre compte à présent, il ne pouvait guère se passer de lui.

Une fois dans la cour du collège, une masse humaine bloqua le passage aux trois nouveaux arrivants et des beuglements incompréhensifs émanaient de chacun des corps. Bien qu'il désirait connaître ses notes, Thomas n'osa guère bousculer les autres élèves et resta à l'arrière l'air hébété. Un quart d'heure s'écoula avant que tous ne se dispersent pour faire un peu de place à l'adolescent. Il se chercha sur toutes les feuilles, Murphy étant mentionné deux fois dans la liste, le second avec l'orthographe Murfi, et quand il dénicha son prénom, son visage se décomposa et pâlit légèrement.

-Alors l'intello ? On s'en est sorti ou pas ?

-Je l'ai pas eu …

L'atmosphère s'assombrit soudainement, l'asiatique réprima son envie de lui annoncer qu'il l'avait obtenu avec une mention bien grâce aux maths, et l'adulte avec eux lança un regard désolé dans sa direction. Déception et dégoût furent les deux premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit en observant les traits crispés du futur lycéen. Il avait tant travaillé pour que les autres soient fiers de lui et également, pour satisfaire son propre ego, et il n'était récompensé que par du vide et de la honte. Dans un sens, il s'y était un peu attendu. On ne devient pas bon du jour au lendemain et il avait accumulé certaines lacunes durant ses différentes années passées ici. Alors, ce n'était pas réellement surprenant finalement. Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer et se tourna vers les autres, un sourire triste apparaissant doucement.

-Je l'ai raté de peu. Les maths m'ont grandement coûté malgré ton aide Min. Désolé …

-Hey ! Ça fait rien. Ce diplôme ne vaut rien en vrai, il ne t'empêchera pas d'aller dans un lycée ou dans une école spécialisée, s'exclama l'autre collégien avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix.

Thomas essaya d'en rire, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque dans un geste presque gêné, et il esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard de Newt, par peur de l'avoir déçu. L'avis de ses parents lui importait peu à cet-instant, étant donné qu'il ne recevrait aucune félicitation ou ne gagnerait une once de fierté peu importe le résultat. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, c'était l'approbation de son ami et le fait qu'il pourrait enfin mériter ce lien qu'il partageait s'il parvenait à effacer l'image du petit garçon mal poli et ignorant, toujours fermement imprimé dans sa mémoire à long terme. Une main vint alors se poser sur le haut de son crâne et ébouriffa ses cheveux, lui rappelant de bons souvenirs, avant qu'il ne la chasse dans l'intention de montrer qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Tout ce qu'il récolta, ce fut une étreinte du blondinet en face de lui, son parfum de vanille et caramel frappant sa cloison nasale avec vigueur. Il étouffa sa surprise contre son épaule et passa ses mains sur son dos, afin de le remercier pour son soutien. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient échangé une telle marque d'amitié, se limitant aux simples accolades et à la poignée de mains virile, et alors qu'il sentait le cœur de son compagnon battre à tout rompre contre sa propre poitrine, Thomas se demanda si le blond avait déjà nourri des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié pour lui. Cette idée lui paraissait ridicule en particulier à cause de leur écart d'âge mais aussi, parce que son amour pour les hommes n'était pas une raison pour qu'il s'entiche du premier garçon venu. Alors, il fit fuir cette pensée d'un coup de pied mental.

-Tu feras mieux une prochaine fois, j'en suis certain, lâcha l'étudiant dont l'intonation prouvait qu'il restait tout de même incertain.

-Ouais … peut-être, on verra bien. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant tu sais ?

Les deux corps se séparèrent avec un étrange silence et si le brun ne décela guère les rougeurs sur le visage de son camarade, celles-ci étaient bien présentes et couvraient la totalité des pommettes du jeune homme. Minho se jeta alors sur le dos de son meilleur ami pour lui remonter le moral tandis que Newt s'éloignait doucement de l'établissement, l'esprit embrumé, et ils le rejoignirent en riant bruyamment pour passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord dans le centre commercial de Denver pour faire quelques achats pour l'été et mangèrent ensemble une glace pour oublier la chaleur torride de l'après-midi, avant de revenir dans leur petit patelin pour se balader dans les ruelles presque désertes. L'atmosphère était plus légère à présent, les sourires du brun redonnant la pêche aux autres garçons, ces derniers oubliant les événements du matin pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas trop accablé par sa défaite, et lorsque le soir vint, l'étudiant en Droits leur proposa de venir dîner avec lui, son colocataire étant de sorti pour conquérir le cœur d'une demoiselle.

-Gally ? En couple ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec son caractère grognon et ses expressions terrifiantes, s'exclama l'asiatique en s'installant sur le canapé pour être à son aise.

-Même moi qui vit avec lui, j'ai du mal à y croire mais tout le monde a le droit à l'amour un jour. C'est aussi vrai pour lui.

Thomas était peut-être dans le salon avec son meilleur ami en train de chahuter sans retenue, il n'était pas sourd et avait entendu la dernière partie de la phrase. Ce simple murmure avait été lâché sur un ton grave et défaitiste que le garçon ne lui connaissait pas. C'était comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir de trouver un jour son âme sœur, seulement parce qu'il aimait les garçons et non les filles. Cette ville n'était, certes, pas grande mais tout le monde ne se connaissait pas et il y avait de fortes chances que Newt ne soit pas encore tombé sur la bonne personne. Il fallait juste qu'il attende encore un peu et son tour viendrait. Le collégien allait se lever pour le réconforter mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Flûte, il avait oublié de prévenir sa mère et à cette heure, elle devait déjà être rentrée chez eux. Il décrocha en soupirant.

-Allô M'man. Oui je sais, je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Non je ne rentre pas maintenant. Je suis chez Newt. Je verrais … À demain.

La conversation tourna court et il rangea son portable dans la poche de son pull. Quand il redirigea toute son attention sur ses alentours, ses deux camarades étaient en train de discuter de choses et d'autres autour de la table basse, grignotant des biscuits apéritifs avec la télévision allumée pour faire une ambiance de fond. Thomas se joignit très vite à leurs jacassements et l'ambiance fut des plus agréables, rythmée par les rires clairs du blondinet et les blagues bas de gamme de Minho. Tous oublièrent leurs problèmes pendant quelques heures, s'appliquant à passer une soirée agréable et quand le livreur arriva, ils se remplirent la panse avec divers mets que le résident des lieux avait commandé. Ils ne firent preuve d'aucun savoir vivre et mangèrent autour de la petite table en piaillant toujours sur des sujets lambda. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond sembla vouloir entamer une conversation à part avec Thomas, décollant ses lèvres pour qu'un son n'en sorte avant de les refermer aussitôt, incapable de coordonner ses pensées et son corps.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Newt ? L'interrogea vivement le brun, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait lui déclarer l'adulte.

-Non ce n'est rien … J'ai oublié.

-Bon … Ok. Si jamais ça te revient, tu sais que tu peux me le dire hein ?

Le concerné hocha doucement de la tête, regardant son assiette avec un regard presque effrayé. Le collégien ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête mais à première vue, cela semblait être d'une grande importance tout en restant plutôt personnel. Le futur lycéen ne posa pas plus de questions par respect, mais fit tout de même une petite note dans sa tête pour qu'il se rappelle de cet incident dans les jours à venir si un problème survenait.

Bientôt, il s'étalèrent un peu partout dans la pièce pour achever la soirée et regarder un film pris au hasard dans la pile près du poste. Ce fut au plus jeune de choisir et il tomba sur un thriller poignant qui allait visser leur arrière-train au fauteuil. Il inséra le DVD et s'installa près de Newt, l'autre garçon se mettant sur le rocking chair à leur gauche. Aucun des collégiens ne tint jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, s'endormant tour à tour, l'un dans le cuir confortable du divan et l'autre bercé par les balancements de sa chaise.

Leur hôte fut le dernier debout, les yeux rivés sur l'écran lumineux, l'esprit ailleurs alors que ses oreilles ne percevaient même plus ce que les personnages disaient. Lui, ne s'endormirait pas. Pas avant de s'être expliqué. Il avait quelque chose à dire. Une annonce à faire. Une vérité cachée depuis trop longtemps dont il aurait dû leur faire part. D'une douce pression sur l'épaule, il réveilla son voisin qui ronflait légèrement et paraissait perdu dans les méandres de son sommeil. Ce dernier dut cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et quand il tourna la tête, le blond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Si Thomas n'était pas autant dans les vapes, il aurait pu croire que le garçon allait l'embrasser sur l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Newt ? Quelle heure il est ?

-Il n'est pas encore minuit. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Inquiet, le brun ne rechigna pas à la demande et se leva pour le suivre à l'extérieur de la maison, enfilant son pull même si la nuit restait relativement chaude. L'adulte revêtait une expression perdue et troublée, ses mains dans ses poches remuaient pour attraper un objet inexistant puisque ces dernières étaient totalement vides, et ses yeux scannaient le sol alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir. La ville était calme et seul le bruit des moteurs de voiture venait perturber le silence du jardin.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as oublié durant le repas ? S'enquit de commencer le collégien, voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas prêt à entamer lui-même la conversation.

-En partie. Je devais vous en parler avant la fin de votre année mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps … de vous le dire.

-Et de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je retourne à Londres demain dans l'après-midi. Je vais aller étudier dans une autre université et habiter là-bas.

L'annonce fut semblable à un rocher trop lourd que l'on jetterait dans un sac à moitié déchiré, sauf qu'il s'agissait du cœur de Thomas qui venait de sombrer dans le creux de son estomac. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire. Pour combien de temps allait-il partir ? Reviendrait-il un jour dans leur patelin sans nom ? Y avait-il une raison pour qu'il s'en aille si subitement ? Depuis quand planifiait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas annoncé plus tôt ? Toutes ces questions affluèrent à une vitesse si brusque qu'il en oublia un instant de respirer et dut s'asseoir sur les trois marches devant la maison pour ne pas tomber par terre. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cette tiède nuit de juin.

-C-c'est bien … J-je suis content pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta f-famille et continuer ta vie.

Du mieux qu'il le put, il essaya de le féliciter et de lui transmettre tous ses vœux de réussite mais une voix étranglée s'échappa de sa gorge, illustrant clairement la détresse qui le dévorait. C'était une étrange sensation et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il l'expérimenterait un jour. Le seul véritable ami qu'il avait réussi à se faire, celui qui lui avait tout appris, son modèle, celui pour qui il vouait une loyauté sans faille, allait bientôt disparaître de son existence pour retourner dans son pays natale et peut-être vivre aux côtés de parents qui ne l'ont jamais réellement aimé. Que pouvait-il contre ce coup du destin ? Pas grand chose.

-J'aurais dû vous l'annoncer plus tôt mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre la fin de tes examens pour ça et puis, je n'étais même pas sûr de mon choix. Excuse-moi …

-Non. C'est pas grave … Tu as bien fait, même si je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé, mentit-il en se relevant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Tommy, j'ai autre chose à te dire …. Je …

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Eh bien …

La colère grandissante de Thomas avait fait perdre ses moyens au pauvre adulte qui ne savait plus comment s'expliquer. Il frotta ses bras à l'aide de ses mains et grignota sa lèvre inférieure, prouvant qu'il n'avait plus rien à déclarer.

-Soit. Garde tes secrets ! Je vais rentrer chez moi … Dis-le à Minho quand il se réveillera. Fais un bon voyage …

Son intonation fut plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le tressautement qui secoua les épaules de son ami, lui indiqua qu'il avait peut-être était un peu injuste sur ce coup-là. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sa seule raison de vivre allait l'abandonner à son sort dans une maison qui lui semblait presque étrangère, autour de gens qui ne s'intéressaient pas à son cas, dans un lieu oublié de tous. Ce trait égoïste de lui ressortit à grande vitesse et il voulut hurler toute sa rage à la figure de Newt, sans y arriver à cause de la pression autour de son cou qui lui avait retiré la capacité de communiquer.

-Tommy attends ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer seul à cette heure-ci ! Tommy s'il te plaît !

L'autre continuait d'avancer dans la pénombre sans se soucier de ce que l'autre avait à dire et s'effaça bientôt entre les murs de deux maisons voisines, continuant son chemin vers sa résidence pour aller y déverser toute sa tristesse. De son côté, le blond resta planté sous le porche, sa bouche entre-ouverte et les poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il ne vit même pas la lumière des phares de la voiture de son colocataire, alors que celui-ci se garait dans l'allée. Gally sortit de son véhicule avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

-Newt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à le lui dire Gal. J'aurais dû lui expliquer pourquoi en premier …

Faible face à cette vérité accablante, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son compagnon bien plus grand que lui et se mit à sangloter contre son épaule. L'autre garçon passa une main sur son dos et le caressa lentement.

-Retourne le voir demain matin. Tu lui expliqueras à ce moment là.

-Je ne peux pas. Il me déteste … Il ne voudra pas me voir.

-C'est à toi de décider Newt. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, s'exclama-t-il avant de le conduire à l'intérieur pour qu'il aille se coucher.

À la vue de Minho, l'étudiant se demanda s'il était sage de le lui annoncer maintenant avant de choisir l'option la plus lâche. Le laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'au lendemain. Dans un soupir tremblant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il serra sa chaîne en argent qu'il portait depuis bientôt trois ans, offerte par ce même garçon aux cheveux brun encore innocent et plein de joie, et pria pour que celui-ci le pardonne un jour pour son péché.


	11. Inquiétude

**Titre** : Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** : T

 **Note** : Par les pépins de la pomme de Newton, vous allez me détester en lisant la fin de ce chapitre. Ne me lancez pas de cailloux pitié ! Je promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite pour éviter que vous soyez trop frustrés.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** **:** Inquiétude

 _14:10_

L'avion de Newt allait décoller dans quelques minutes, un dernier instant que ses amis devaient certainement partager avec lui afin de profiter de quelques minutes supplémentaires en sa compagnie. Seulement, Thomas n'en faisait pas parti. Il ne souhaitait pas le voir, ni lui parler et encore moins faire face à cette seule vérité, celle de son départ et de ce sentiment de solitude qui allait l'envahir par la suite. C'était cruel de penser cela alors que Minho et lui avaient eu la même nounou à la crèche, que l'asiatique avait toujours été là pour lui, dans n'importe quelle situation, quelque soit la raison et encore aujourd'hui, il le supportait dans toutes ses bêtises. Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui ? Pourquoi son cœur était-il compressé entre les mains d'un scientifique fou, testant différentes expériences sur lui pour déclencher et analyser ses réactions ? Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais n'avait pas allumé sa console de jeux comme il le faisait en général lorsqu'une nuit blanche pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'avait envie de rien. Même lorsque le blond était venu frapper à sa porte pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ses nombreux messages, il ne s'était même pas précipiter pour lui ouvrir la porte et Arianna fut obligée de lui refuser l'accès à la maison, respectant les volontés de son enfant.

 _14:23_

Plus que sept minutes. Même en grillant tous les feux rouge et en dépassant les limites de vitesse, il n'aurait aucune chance de le voir une dernière fois. Les remords commençaient peu à peu à le dévorer, grignotant lentement avec une certaine cruauté, tous les sentiments positifs qu'il avait eu en la présence de cet étudiant si brillant et si apprécié de tous. Il avait été injuste avec lui. Il s'en voulait. Newt allait partir avec une mauvaise image de lui. Toutefois, une partie de Thomas continuait de lui assurer qu'il n'était pas totalement en tort et que son aîné avait aussi des choses à se reprocher, comme le prévenir au dernier moment d'une chose aussi importante. Il enfouit profondément son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses hurlements désespérés. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille douleur ?

 _14:34_

Ça y est. Il ne le reverrait plus. Pas avant quelques années en tout cas. À moins qu'il ne veuille plus le voir ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il était parti ? Parce qu'il ne voulait plus être près de lui ? Le brun était-il une si mauvaise personne ? Si détestable ? La suspicion l'envahit en plus de sa détresse et de sa colère, et il perdit tout sens des réalités, des larmes coulant le long de son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il se mit à pleurer sans se retenir, lâchant des plaintes que même sa mère entendit dans le salon, alors que la télévision était allumée avec le volume légèrement trop fort. Cette dernière grimpa les marches en vitesse pour voir ce qui mettait son fils dans un tel état.

-Tom mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Thomas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle s'avança vers le lit en désordre du concerné et s'assit à ses côtés, touchant du bout de ses doigts la partie découverte de son corps pour lui faire part de son entrée. Et à sa grande surprise, l'être en proie à la tristesse se jeta dans ses bras, quémandant réconfort et soutien à une personne qui n'avait jamais été là pour lui par le passé. Il en avait besoin, ici et maintenant. Arianna posa une main sur son crâne et une autre sur son dos, le caressant avec tendresse tout en lui soufflant des phrases rassurantes.

-I-il m'a abandonné … I-il ne m'a j-jamais voulu … C-comme tous l-les autres … bafouilla-t-il contre la poitrine chaude de sa génitrice.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Newt t'a toujours aimé. Tu étais son ami, tu as toujours été là pour lui et il en a fait de même avec toi.

-Alors … p-pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'il a des choses à régler. Des problèmes qui ne te concernent pas et dans lesquels il n'a pas envie que tu sois entraîné. Ne lui en veux pas, je suis sûre qu'il a ses raisons.

Thomas n'accepta que partiellement les réponses que sa mère venait de lui donner et se laissa bercer par ces paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes, tel un enfant qui aurait fait un terrible cauchemar. Soudain, il se souvint du sien, de ce cauchemar qu'il avait eu après avoir chuté de l'arbre, celui dans lequel le blond l'abandonnait parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était un véritable sentiment d'amour. Ses larmes redoublèrent en pensant que cette vision qu'il avait eu durant la nuit, avait plus été un rêve prémonitoire qu'un simple cauchemar. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses sanglots, se concentrant sur la voix de sa mère et sur les caresses qu'elle lui procurait pour échapper à cette terreur qui lui rongeait désormais les tripes. Ses troubles disparurent finalement les uns après les autres lorsque Morphée le réclama dans le monde du sommeil, afin de lui faire rattraper les heures qu'il avait perdues et il put oublier un instant la douleur qui grignotait petit à petit, son corps en manque de **sa** tendresse et de **sa** présence.

Quatre mois s'écoulèrent depuis son départ. Cent vingt longues journées se déroulèrent sans une nouvelle de lui. Le lycée avait déjà débuté, les cours s'étaient multipliés, les professeurs s'étaient affirmés, le groupe s'était agrandi, certains secrets furent révélés, d'autres restèrent cachés sous plusieurs grammes de remords et d'appréhension, et tout ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vulgaire mensonge à ses yeux, une façon de lui dire qu'il lui faut continuer à avancer malgré tout, que la pierre désormais accrochée à sa cheville ne devait pas le ralentir. Chaque matin, il se réveillait en pensant qu'il recevrait un SMS, un coup de fil ou une lettre de sa part, afin qu'il puisse se rassurer et se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le blond avait laissé derrière toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'un rêve illusoire et ses espoirs étaient peu à peu écrasés par la dure réalité. On s'inquiétait pour lui. Brenda essayait de lui remonter le moral en lui montrant différentes preuves d'affection, allant du simple câlin au bref bécot sur la joue. Minho tentait de le raisonner, de lui expliquer que tout cela n'était pas de son fait, que Newt avait juste besoin de continuer ses études ailleurs, qu'il reviendrait une jour. Ses parents se faisaient un peu plus présent à la maison, entamant parfois des conversations avec lui bien qu'il ne répondait que très rarement, et cherchaient eux-mêmes à comprendre pourquoi cette séparation blessait tant leur fils. Thomas ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il souhaitait être seul. Il désirait se morfondre seul, jusqu'à ce qu'un signe lui parvienne. Sans un forfait monde, il ne pourrait pas contacter son ancien babysitter. De plus, il avait changé de numéro de téléphone et celui-ci leur était totalement inconnu. Alors à quoi bon.

-Tom, tu viens avec nous au laser game ? Ou tu continues de jouer au malheureux ? S'égosilla Ben en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Je ne sais pas trop …

-Oh allez ! Cesse de te morfondre ! Tu vas pas t'arrêter de vivre parce que ton ancien gardien s'est barré, râla Winston en levant les bras au ciel.

Un grimace apparut sur le visage de Minho alors que le concerné par la conversation se mordillait toujours autant la lèvre, réprimant toutes sortes d'injures à leur encontre. Ces personnes ne pouvaient pas comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait car tous avaient eu la chance d'avoir des parents aimant, ou une famille suffisamment omniprésente pour répondre à n'importe quel caprice. Toutefois, il lui était impossible de les blâmer. Leur acharnement était louable. Ils cherchaient seulement à lui remonter le moral, à le faire sortir de son cocon de désespoir et à lui faire oublier un instant à quel point il se sentait misérable.

Thomas était tout de même heureux de les avoir à ses côtés, même si parfois ils pouvaient être très prise de tête. Brenda, qui se tenait à juste à sa droite, frottant leurs épaules dans une approche très peu catholique, lui rappela rapidement pourquoi il ne passait pas autant de temps avec eux.

Finalement, le brun accepta de les accompagner pour passer du bon temps. Après tout, une pause dans ses réflexions tortueuses ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ses pensées concernant Newt s'évaporèrent donc pendant quelques heures, le temps de faire trois parties au laser game, assistant à une volée d'injures de la part du maître des jeux à envers son camarade à la peau légèrement colorée, et déjouant à deux reprises la stratégie bouclier de l'asiatique qui croyait être capable de bloquer n'importe quel rayon grâce à son doigt. L'après-midi fut réellement agréable et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu plus calme et en paix avec lui-même. Il se souvint que, malgré le départ de son ami, sa vie était toujours illuminée par d'autres sourires et qu'il pouvait encore compter sur certains de ses proches. Enfin, il essaya de s'en convaincre.

Lorsque toutes leurs poches furent vidées, leurs corps épuisés et leur combativité éteinte, ils décidèrent de répondre à un des plus gros péchés de l'Homme : leur gourmandise. Ils s'installèrent dans une petit café pour reprendre des forces et soulager leurs membres raidis, et commandèrent des crêpes et autres gâteaux sucrés pour satisfaire leur appétit insatiable.

-T'es qu'un pauvre tricheur Min, c'est pour ça que tu as gagné ! Se plaignit Brenda en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis juste très bon à ce jeu, répondit le concerné en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

Ben se mit à rigoler à sa droite, se pliant presque sur la table tant l'hilarité le prenait, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour face à cet échange plus qu'amusant.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu as mis ton doigt sur le viseur durant les trois parties, alors ne fais pas l'innocent ! On n'avait plus beaucoup d'options pour marquer des points, ajouta Winston en buvant un peu de son jus de pamplemousse.

L'accusé se mit à faire la moue tandis que tout le monde commençait à le charrier sur son esprit de mauvais perdant. C'était bon enfant, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu méchant. Il était de notoriété publique que l'asiatique était le meilleur sportif de l'école et également, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout perdre face à un gringalet ou à un nouveau venu. Alors, dès qu'une petite défaite pointait le bout de son nez, ses camarades le lui faisaient toujours remarquer d'une manière moqueuse. Son meilleur ami lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en affichant un sourire compatissant, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa part de gaufre à peine grignoter. Ils quittèrent les lieux en fin d'après-midi, suite à une bonne crise de rire et une petite engueulade avec le gérant du café car les adolescents chahutaient un peu trop fort.

Sur le chemin du retour, le groupe se sépara au fur et à mesure, chacun partant de son côté pour rejoindre son foyer, et au final, il ne resta plus que Minho et Thomas. Les deux garçons n'échangèrent que très peu durant le trajet. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. L'excitation du jeu s'était évaporée en même temps que les heures passées avec ses compagnons, et les sentiments négatifs refaisaient leur apparition, doucement mais sûrement. Le jeune coureur sembla le remarquer et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, avant de lâcher un long soupir qui attira l'attention de son voisin.

-Tu devrais aller voir Gally. C'était la personne la plus proche de Newt non ? Il doit bien avoir des informations à te transmettre, ou même un numéro de téléphone à te communiquer, l'informa-t-il en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé le voir et je n'ai jamais su comment l'aborder si … si Newt n'était pas là.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te virer de chez lui avec pour seule réponse, un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, non ? Ce n'est pas spécialement dans ses habitudes.

-Tu dois mal le connaître alors, plaisanta le brun.

-O.K ses sourcils font carrément flipper, mais il est plutôt amical en règle général, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas te filer un coup de main.

Dans un sens, Minho avait raison et Thomas se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Gally était l'ancien colocataire de Newt et également, son protecteur depuis qu'il avait déménagé de Londres pour venir dans cette petite bourgade, alors il devait forcément savoir quelque chose. Une vivacité nouvelle s'empara de son corps et il remercia son meilleur ami pour son conseil, avant de filer à toute allure vers la ruelle où se trouvait l'ancienne résidence de son gardien. Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'arrêta après quelques minutes devant la porte de cette petite maison qu'il considérait presque comme son deuxième foyer, et frappa vigoureusement contre la surface en bois.

Rien ne vint.

Il réitéra son action deux ou trois fois, avant qu'un grognement ne se fasse entendre de l'autre côté, signalant que le propriétaire des lieux était bien présent. Le grand blond ouvrit à son invité et haussa un sourcil en le voyant, une expression déterminée peinte sur le visage.

-Tiens tiens, regardez qui vient me voir après presque quatre mois d'absence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux le bleu ?

Le ton de reproche qu'il venait d'employer pour le saluer, n'était pas réellement celui auquel Thomas s'attendait et il fit un pas en arrière par réflexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que l'adulte l'accepterait sans rien dire, alors qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant plusieurs mois sans lui donner de nouvelles de son côté ? Le brun ne valait pas mieux que la personne qu'il poursuivait. Tout deux blessaient leur entourage sans le vouloir.

-Pardon.

-T'as que ça à me dire ? _Pardon_? Vous êtes irrécupérables autant l'un que l'autre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir des amis pareils ? Entre, dépêche-toi.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans poser de questions et s'installa sur le sofa, observant le salon avec une certaine curiosité. Beaucoup d'objets avaient disparu, la plupart appartenant à Newt ou le concernant tout simplement. Même les photos s'étaient faites plus rares. L'unique locataire restant vint se mettre en face de lui avec deux verres et une bouteille d'eau. Thomas le remercia et en but une gorgée pour se soulager de sa course effrénée.

-Je suppose que tu es venu pour avoir des nouvelles de notre futur avocat ? Déclara Gally en frottant son front à l'aide sa paume.

-Oui. Il ne m'a pas recontacté depuis son départ.

-En réalité, il n'a pas parlé à grand monde. Tu n'es pas le seul. Il m'a seulement donné son numéro de téléphone et m'a appelé deux ou trois fois, mais c'est tout. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle.

Alors il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Pourquoi Newt s'éloignait-il autant ? Si même Gally avait perdu contact avec lui, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait décidé subitement de s'en aller ? Une petite lueur d'espoir s'éveilla dans le cœur de Thomas, bien qu'il ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Il souhaitait toujours avoir une conversation avec le londonien et il l'aurait, quitte à se mettre à genoux devant son hôte pour qu'il lui donne les informations nécessaires pour le contacter. À sa plus grande surprise, il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que déjà, l'adulte à la carrure imposante pianotait les chiffres sur son portable et lui tendit celui-ci. Le brun le prit avec une main hésitante, collant le combiné à son oreille. Ils attendirent tout deux que le destinataire décroche et plus les sonneries se multipliaient, plus l'adolescent perdait espoir. Peut-être que les deux adultes s'étaient disputés lors de leur dernière conversation ? Peut-être que Newt ne voulait tout simplement plus répondre à Gally ? S'il ne répondait pas sur ce téléphone, peut-être pourrait-il essayer avec le sien ? Soudain, une voix à l'accent britannique très prononcé se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Thomas put sentir un mélange d'exaspération et de fatigue dans celle-ci.

«-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter Gal, alors dépêche-toi.» fit-il sèchement.

Le lycéen ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait complètement perdu ses moyens et entendre à nouveau la voix de son ancien babysitter, fit sauter son cœur de joie. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, une grande colère se mêlant à son bonheur. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de murmurer fut un bref :

-Salut Newt … c'est Thomas.


	12. Réalisation

**Titre** **:** Cœur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Encore désolée pour mon retard sur chapitre mais bon, il est là à présent, c'est le principal (la fille qui essaye de ne pas avoir trop de remords). En espérant qu'il vous plaira, et merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires, j'y répondrai quand j'aurai la patience de le faire x)

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** **:** Réalisation

Une certaine surprise se lut dans le silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux garçons, faisant comprendre au brun que son interlocuteur ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un appel de sa part. Difficile de dire s'il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec son protégé, ou s'il était contrarié d'avoir été piégé de la sorte par son ancien colocataire. Thomas se rendit alors compte qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait attention au décalage horaire. Il ne se souvenait plus du fuseau horaire à Londres, mais il savait que ce devait encore être le matin là-bas. Peut-être que Newt avait encore des cours et qu'il venait de le déranger durant une leçon importante ? L'adolescent commença à se ronger les ongles en attendant que l'adulte ne réponde et le détenteur du téléphone, sortit du salon pour ne pas faire intrusion dans leur futur discussion. Finalement, ce fut au brun de briser le vide qui régnait entre eux, à l'aide d'un simple murmure.

-Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Newt ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Avait-il raccroché ? Non. S'il l'avait fait, le bip sonore aurait averti l'adolescent que la communication était coupée. Alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il silencieux après quatre mois d'absence ? Toutes ces journées sans être capable de le voir, sans pouvoir lui parler, sans sentir sa présence réconfortante, avaient plongé le lycéen dans une détresse sans nom. Ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ? N'avait-il donc aucune importance à ses yeux ? Une étrange rage se mit à bouillir dans le creux de son estomac, crépitante, brûlante et sauvage, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, s'était de sortir pour réduire en cendres tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler cette colère qu'il avait enfoui sous plusieurs couches de remords, afin de reposer une nouvelle fois sa question, son impatience se lisant clairement dans ses mots.

-Est-ce que je te dérange ? Si oui, raccroche-moi au nez ou envoie-moi paître, mais dis quelque chose.

«-N-non … tu ne me déranges pas. J-j'allais partir pour …»

L'adulte interrompit subitement sa phrase, d'autres voix s'élevant autour de lui, interpellant légèrement Thomas qui fronça les sourcils, et le garçon à l'autre bout du combiné changea rapidement de pièce pour que le calme refasse son apparition et qu'il puisse reprendre.

«-Pourquoi tu utilises le téléphone de Gally ? Tu n'en as pas un ?»

-Tu ne m'as pas donné ton nouveau numéro … dit-il avec rancœur.

«-Oh … oui.»

Encore une fois, le plus jeune fut incapable de décrypter les émotions qui enserraient la voix du blond et il remua sur son assise, un malaise pesant se faisant ressentir dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Newt ne laissait apparaître aucun remord. Il ne repenserait pas une seconde fois à la décision qu'il avait prise. Il ne reviendra tout simplement pas dans cette ville qui l'avait presque vu grandir. Londres allait lui faire oublier tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui, tous ces moments qu'il avait passé aux côtés de ses camarades de classe pour les remplacer par d'autres souvenirs qu'il définirait probablement d'inoubliables à leur tour. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais transmis son nouveau numéro à Thomas. Avait-il des problèmes à cause de son orientation sexuelle ? Ses camarades de classe le brimaient-ils ? Ou alors, avait-il fait une importante rencontre dans cette contrée qui l'a vu naître ? Si oui, quel genre de relation partageait-il avec cette personne ? Avait-il un petit ami ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal en pensant à cette possibilité ? Pour quelles raisons son cœur battait-il si vite ? Les questions assaillirent le pauvre adolescent qui courba le dos, un sentiment de trahison lui déchirant le cœur et il réprima un hoquet de tristesse. Sa colère se mua en désespoir en pensant que quelqu'un lui avait enlevé la seule personne qui avait donné un sens à son existence, celle qui lui avait donné la force d'avancer, ce garçon qui avait eu un certain impact sur sa vie … Il passa une main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans le coin de ses yeux et il reprit la conversation comme si rien ne l'avait dérangé.

-Alors ? Ça se passe bien pour toi ? Tu n'as pas trop de difficultés en cours ?

«-Ça va oui. J'ai rattrapé mon retard sur l'année précédente, qui n'était pas réellement compliquée, et j'ai pu me faire quelques connaissances qui m'ont aidé là où j'avais des difficultés. Et toi ? Le lycée a bien démarré ?»

-Le deuxième trimestre a presque commencé et je ne suis pas dernier de ma classe, alors on peut dire que ça va aller …

«-Tant mieux non ? Ça veut dire que tu progresses. Je suis fier de toi !»

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il avait toujours été en quête de l'approbation de son aîné mais à présent, il était trop loin de lui pour savourer pleinement ces mots prononcés avec tendresse. La distance faisait perdre à ces simples paroles, tout le sens qu'elles avaient à ses yeux. Thomas laissa tout de même un sourire apparaître un instant sur sa figure fatiguée, légèrement éclairée par le couché du Soleil, et il reprit avec calme et mélancolie.

-J'aurai préféré que tu reste ici … tout me semble vide à présent.

«-Tommy … je suis désolé de t'avoir prévenu si tard et aussi, de ne pas t'avoir recontacté plus tôt mais si je l'ai fait, c'était pour de bonnes raisons.»

-L'école dans laquelle tu étudiais à Denver n'était pas assez bien ? Tu pouvais avoir ton diplôme comme dans n'importe quelle autre école !

«-Il fallait que je m'éloigne dans tous les cas. Mes parents voulaient me revoir et je voulais vivre de manière indépendante, sans compter sur Gally ou qui que ce soit d'autre.»

-Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tes parents ne s'étaient jamais occupés de toi, alors pourquoi revenir vers eux maintenant ? Tu n'étais pas heureux avec nous ? Tu n'avais pas la vie dont tu rêvais ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire pour que tu restes ici ! Ronchonna-t-il avec véhémence en serrant son poing sur son genou.

«-Cesse de te mêler de mes affaires Thomas ! Tu as tes problèmes, j'ai les miens. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable de les résoudre à ma place, si tu es incapable de ton côté à gérer les tiens.»

Le désigné tressaillit sous les affirmations de son aîné, ravalant son orgueil et son égoïsme, et il prit une inspiration tremblante. Jamais il n'avait entendu pareille détresse dans ses mots et il comprit encore une fois qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour faire face à ce genre d'affrontement. De l'autre côté du combiné, il entendit Newt soupirer, à la fois exaspéré et désolé de s'être emporté de la sorte. De nature calme et enjoué, rares étaient les fois où il haussait le ton.

«-Je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit brisée par un simple choix que j'ai décidé de faire. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai eu du mal à prendre ma décision. Vous représentiez tous une entrave qui me retenait et vous me manquez énormément. J'ai parfois des regrets et c'est assez dur de vivre avec mais il me fallait m'éloigner. Alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Restons en là, continuons notre vie chacun de notre côté et gardons contact.»

L'étudiant voulait clore la discussion rapidement, cela s'entendait parfaitement à son intonation pressée et au frémissement dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas ressasser son erreur une fois encore. Ses nuits blanches pleine de solitude lui avaient laissées tout le loisir d'y réfléchir. Quelque peu soulagé, le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête de son côté accompagné d'un léger ronronnement et ils passèrent encore une petite demi heure à discuter sur différents sujets.

Que ce soit à propos de sa vie à l'université, de son installation dans un chouette appartement pas loin du centre-ville avec un colocataire, les allés et retours qu'il devait faire entre les différents bâtiments pour assister à ses leçons et les brefs moments de loisir qu'il pouvait s'offrir, l'adulte souhaitait rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu avec son protégé bien qu'un pincement au cœur vint lui rappeler l'une des principales raisons de son éloignement. Finalement, le londonien dut raccrocher après avoir été interpellé par une voix plutôt grave et Thomas posa l'appareil sur la table basse, souriant bêtement pour lui-même. La conversation avait été courte mais il avait réussi à établir la communication entre eux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Le mois de décembre approchait lentement, l'hiver frappait déjà à leurs portes, les manteaux étaient de sortie, les chocolats chauds étaient très demandés dans la cafétéria de l'établissement scolaire et l'anniversaire d'un certain brun était pour bientôt et tous souhaitaient qu'il soit mémorable. Le concerné ne faisait pas réellement attention à ce qui se tramait autour de lui, bien trop occupé à étudier durant la journée et à bavasser avec son ancien babysitter au téléphone le soir, et il ne se doutait pas que Minho avait décidé d'organiser une fête chez lui durant l'absence de ses parents, partis pour le week-end dans l'intention de se reposer un peu. En effet, après avoir repris contact avec le blond, Thomas s'était mis à genoux devant ses parents pour qu'ils lui payent un forfait monde, en échange de quoi, il se mettrait à travailler encore plus sérieusement pour pouvoir intégrer une très bonne école et leur faire honneur. Il n'était pas suicidaire, loin de là. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Décrocher la Lune était une tâche facile si l'enjeu était Newt. Au début, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas un peu trop accro à ce garçon, comme un drogué qui ne pourrait pas se passer de sa dose de cocaïne ou un maniaque qui ne pourrait pas se retenir de tout nettoyer. Mais au final, c'était un objectif comme un autre dans sa tête. Sa proposition fut acceptée sans problème et tous les samedis, il appelait le blond pour prendre de ses nouvelles et ne lui envoyait que quelques messages en semaine pour ne pas trop le déranger durant ses heures de cours. Tout était revenu à la normale et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Une soudaine tape sur l'épaule le sortit de sa rêverie et il redressa son visage pour apercevoir le sourire mesquin de son ami asiatique, accompagné de plusieurs autres silhouettes qui attendaient patiemment qu'il revienne dans le monde réel.

-Alors mon p'tit intello, tu viens avec nous ? On va se faire une partie de _Mortal Kombat_ chez moi..

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas venu voir ton bordel.

-Je me sens légèrement offensé là. Les gars, défendez-moi ! Ma chambre n'est pas si bordélique que ça ?

-Désolé, je suis totalement d'accord avec Tom. Ta chambre est un vrai capharnaüm, affirma la seule fille de leur groupe en s'asseyant sur le bureau de leur camarade.

-C'est difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans écraser un morceau de gâteau ou sans s'emmêler les pieds dans un de tes caleçons, ajouta Winston en riant à gorge déployée.

Tous se mirent à glousser en imaginant la pièce désordonnée de leur ami et le concerné par les moqueries les joignit bientôt dans leur jacassements incessants, stipulant qu'il ferait mieux de tout ranger avant que sa mère ne se rende compte que son enfant sportif et incollable en maths avait ses propres petits défauts. Puis, après avoir suffisamment polémiqué sur l'état catastrophique de son logis, ils se décidèrent enfin à prendre la poudre d'escampette avant qu'un professeur ne s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient en train de flâner dans une salle de classe, et coururent tout le long du trajet pour rejoindre leur Q.G plus rapidement. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce à vivre de leur compagnon sans demander une quelconque permission d'entrer et constatèrent que leurs plaisanteries n'étaient pas totalement faussées. Des paquets de gâteaux, des boissons alcoolisées, des sodas et quelques vêtements traînaient un peu partout au sol. Si la chambre n'était pas très grande, elle était tout de même composée d'un lit une place, d'une grande penderie, d'un meuble où trônait le fameux écran plat dont il leur avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt, et d'un bureau en bois qui paraissait être le seul meuble sans le moindre vêtement sale jeté dessus. À la place, étaient entassés des dizaines de manuels d'algèbres et des fiches d'exercices incompréhensibles pour les nouveaux arrivants. À croire que derrière son aspect tête en l'air et son caractère légèrement égocentrique, se cachait un maître du calcul mental et un as des logarithmes népériens.

-Qui commence ? Interrogea Ben qui venait d'empoigner la bouteille de vodka.

-Honneur à la dame et au maître de maison, répondit Minho en s'emparant d'une des manettes.

-Tu vas avoir le droit à la plus grosse raclée de ta vie mon grand.

Les deux adversaires s'installèrent sur le lit bazardé et les spectateurs se mirent à acclamer l'un ou l'autre des combattants, frappant dans leurs mains lorsque l'un des deux était à terre. Brenda ne se défendait pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui ne jouait pas très souvent aux jeux vidéos. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit une fille, elle n'était juste pas intéressée par cette passion soit disant masculine, et préférait perdre son temps devant son armoire pour savoir quelle tenue serait la plus adéquate pour draguer à l'école. La défaite fut pourtant au rendez-vous lorsque le propriétaire des lieux utilisa le fameux _Finish Him_ de son personnage, décapitant sans merci et d'une manière plutôt sanguinolente celui de la perdante.

Les affrontements se multiplièrent après cela, les victoires et les défaites installèrent une atmosphère jouissive entre tous les joueurs, les heures s'écoulèrent et bientôt, tous étaient en train de siroter un verre de vodka mélangée à du jus de fruit, bavassant sur des sujets lambda alors que la Lune trônait impérialement dans le ciel dégagé. Thomas comprit très vite que tout cela avait été organisé en secret pour célébrer son anniversaire et bien qu'ils étaient peu nombreux, l'adolescent n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Newt lui avait déjà envoyé un message pour le lui fêter, illuminant sa journée et emplissant son cœur d'un sentiment de bien-être, et cette soirée ne faisait qu'ajouter une autre touche agréable à sa vie. Bientôt, son esprit fut embrumé par la boisson et il divagua complètement, révélant des secrets enfouis au fond de lui qui ne se seraient jamais échappés de leur boîte s'il n'avait pas été autant à l'Ouest. Winston ne tint pas son cinquième verre et rejoignit le brun dans ses déblatérations sans queue ni tête. _Rouler une pelle à un mec ne doit pas être une expérience déplaisante,_ avait annoncé le plus jeune de tous en levant son verre vide devant lui, provoquant un fou rire incontrôlé autour de lui. Sans surprise, Brenda et Minho furent les seuls à garder la tête sur les épaules et ils se jetèrent un regard entendu qui en disait long. Ils ne manqueraient pas de rappeler à leurs trois amis tout ce qu'ils avaient dit ou fait durant la soirée. Entre le strip-tease du blondinet, les révélations du brun et les cabrioles du mat de peau, le contenu était assez conséquent pour tenir un bon mois.

Lorsque l'asiatique décida d'accompagner Ben jusqu'aux toilettes pour éviter qu'il salisse le parquet, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains s'approcha du garçon pour qui elle éprouvait certains sentiments amoureux, et profita de son incapacité à réfléchir clairement pour atteindre un but qu'elle s'était fixée il y a longtemps de ça.

-Ça va Tom ? Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse inquiétude.

-Je me suis … _hic_ … jamais senti … _hic …_ aussi bien.

-Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es saoul.

Le pauvre Thomas était presque complètement avachi contre le bureau, quatre verres de vodka dans l'estomac, la mine presque endormie, et Brenda s'était collée contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son épaule, caressant sa clavicule apparente avec sensualité. Elle prit avantage de son état déplorable pour l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche, humant la douce odeur qui émanait de lui. Cependant, si l'approche tactile ne l'avait d'abord pas dérangée, il n'apprécia guère cette intrusion dans son périmètre d'intimité.

-Arrête … _hic_ … de me coller comme ça !

-Allez viens, on va passer un bon moment. De toute façon, demain tu auras tout oublié.

-Lâche-moi je te dis !

Son ordre ne sembla pas l'atteindre et elle vint se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui, défaisant doucement le sweat bordeaux qu'il portait et baisant délicatement la peau qui apparut par la suite. Incapable d'enregistrer ce qui était en train de lui arriver, le lycéen se mit à halluciner et une chevelure blonde se redressa pour que deux orbes chocolats ne plongent dans les siennes. Ses protestations se noyèrent dans son cerveau et cela donna un nouveau feu vert à la figure devant lui, pour qu'elle finisse d'ouvrir sa veste et commence à lui arracher son t-shirt. Le résident arriva juste à temps pour tirer son ami de ce mauvais pas. Minho arborait une expression effrayante, de celle qu'il ne laisse entrevoir que lorsqu'il était réellement en rogne, et il attrapa violemment la demoiselle par l'aisselle pour qu'elle libère sa proie. Même si lui aussi adorait s'amuser avec les filles, il n'était pas du genre à profiter des moments de faiblesse de celles-ci pour prendre son pied, il trouvait ça lâche et malvenu.

-Ne t'approche plus de mon pote quand il est dans cet état, tu m'as bien compris Bren ? Le fait que tu sois une fille ne change rien pour moi, s'il le faut, je te défigurerai pour que plus personne ne veuille s'approcher de toi, grogna-t-il en aidant son camarade à se remettre sur ses deux fers.

-Oh ça va ! Je te pensais pas si coincé Min, je voulais seulement m'amuser. Mais si tu le vois comme ça, alors je rentre. Vous êtes qu'une bande de tocards !

Dans un soupir, elle prit ses affaires et s'évanouit telle une ombre dans la nuit, laissant les quatre garçons entre eux pour le reste de la soirée. Contrarié, l'asiatique conduisit Thomas à la cuisine pour qu'il puisse boire un verre d'eau avant d'aller dormir, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne tenait presque plus debout. Une chose de sûre, ce petit gars ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool. Dès qu'il eut installé Winston et Ben sur le canapé, les deux ronflant presque aussi fort qu'un sexagénaire alcoolique, il raccompagna son ami de toujours dans sa chambre, rangea un petit peu, posa un matelas par terre et l'aida à se glisser sous la couette. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant à quel point le brun semblait toujours aussi innocent même après tant d'années, sa naïveté lui jouant parfois des tours et son caractère immature lui attirant encore une fois des ennuis. Puis, il alla à son tour se coucher et tous s'endormirent dans la tranquillité.

La chaleur de la pièce était insoutenable, lourde et étouffante. La sueur perlait de son front en petites gouttelettes salées tandis que sa bouche laissait échapper de courtes expirations, créant de la buée devant lui. Il était complètement nu mais ressentait tout de même l'implacable température qui enveloppait la chambre. Des gémissements de plaisir firent échos dans ses oreilles, ses muscles se contractèrent soudainement, ses mains agrippèrent le drap sur lequel il était couché et ses orteils se crispèrent sur la surface du matelas, appréhendant la sensation dans son bas ventre et ce qui allait advenir ensuite. Le garçon eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, le goût unique de ce-moment lui faisant perdre tout sens des réalités, et lorsqu'il parvint à décoller ses paupières, il put enfin voir l'être penchait au-dessus de lui, le regarder avec envie et désir. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec une certaine bestialité, dévorant leurs lèvres au point de les rendre rouge rubis, émettant des sons bien trop explicites, leurs langues se battant pour obtenir le pouvoir dans ce délicieux échange, et la main droite de son partenaire rejoignit une partie bien plus sensible de son corps. Son dos se cambra sous l'action et il brisa leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de cette personne. Sa tête tournait. Il succombait à cette luxure présentée sur un plateau d'argent. Il en voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Dans l'euphorie du moment, il appela cette silhouette qui lui offrait tant de bonnes choses.

 _-Newt !_

Thomas se réveilla d'un seul coup, son cœur battant la chamade, sa respiration haletante comme s'il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, son corps bouillonnant de l'intérieur, et il déglutit en regardant le plafond avec un air estomaqué. Ce n'était pas possible … Il n'avait pas fait ça. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, soulagé de voir que Minho était déjà debout, avant de se redresser pour confirmer ses doutes. D'une main tremblante, il releva sa couverture et ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que le chapeau de Mario.

 _Je viens d'avoir ce genre de rêve … à propos de Newt …_


	13. Questionnements

**Titre** **:** Coeur d'Enfant

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Note** **:** Je perdrais ma tête si elle ne tenait pas à mon cou sérieusement ... j'ai vraiment besoin d'une alarme pour me dire quand poster les chapitres ... J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, les réponses à vos questions arrivent bientôt !

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et à la franchise du _Labyrinthe_.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **13** **:** Questionnements

Le choc ne s'était pas estompé même après avoir nettoyé les draps pour effacer les traces de son acte déplacé, rangé le matelas pour éviter à son meilleur ami de le faire et bu une tasse de café pour essayer de faire passer la gueule de bois qu'il avait. À présent, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il lui était impossible d'en parler à ses camarades, craignant une réaction homophobe de la part de Winston, une grimace dégoûtée venant de Ben et une envolée de blagues salasses du côté de Minho. Il pourrait très bien mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, dire qu'il avait trop bu et que dans son euphorie, il s'était mis à rêver de son ancien babysitter auquel il s'était beaucoup trop attaché. Toutefois, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Tout cela n'était pas dû à la boisson, il le savait, il l'acceptait même car il n'allait pas nier que cet-instant, même s'il s'avéra être irréel, lui avait procuré un certain plaisir. Les joues de Thomas se mirent à chauffer alors qu'il revoyait ces images se dessiner clairement devant ses yeux et il s'envoya un peu d'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se reprendre en main. À l'aide d'une serviette, il s'essuya la figure et acheva de s'habiller, ses interrogations ne faisant que croître au fil des minutes. Éprouvait-il des sentiments pour Newt ? Pouvait-il considérer ce qu'il ressentait comme de l'amour ? Si oui, pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé cela avant ? Aurait-il pu le retenir s'il lui avait tout avoué avant ? Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Et s'il ne s'agissait que d'un manque qu'il exprimait dans des rapports physiques illusoires ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Qui pourrait l'aider à lever le voile sur ce qui torturait son cœur ? Ses parents ? Ils ne l'accepteraient sûrement pas s'il venait à découvrir son penchant pour les hommes. Son meilleur ami ? Il ne le prendrait probablement pas au sérieux. Le concerné par toutes ses pensées ? Il n'aurait jamais le courage de le lui avouer. Gally ? C'était probablement le meilleur choix à faire. Il était l'être le plus proche de Newt dans cette ville et il lui avait déjà maintes fois rendu service, alors il pourrait certainement éclairer sa lanterne.

Le brun rejoignit ses compagnons dans la cuisine pour déjeuner et il fut accueilli par une grande accolade de la part de l'asiatique, qui l'invita à s'asseoir juste à sa droite. Les deux autres invités discutaient entre eux, riant et beuglant des paroles que Thomas ne parvenait pas à comprendre, tant il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, et son voisin l'observait avec un sourcil arqué tout en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de son assise.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? L'interrogea-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Hein ? Si bien sûr. C'est juste que … je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Ooh crois-moi mon ami, tu ne veux pas le découvrir.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. L'adolescent ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était produit après son troisième verre et l'absence de Brenda ainsi que la réaction moqueuse de Minho, lui laissèrent entendre que cela n'avait pas été quelque chose d'agréable. Il frissonna à l'idée que la demoiselle lui ait fait subir quoique ce soit et préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Après s'être rempli un peu l'estomac, le lycéen retourna chez lui pour méditer sur le sujet qui le préoccupait tant. Sa mère l'embrassa sur les deux joues dès qu'il passa la porte et son père lui sourit du salon. Il préféra garder secret les détails de la veille et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient vers sa chambre, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec vigueur. Tout le reste de la journée, il se tourmenta avec des questions, mobilisa toute sa mémoire et se débarrassa du mensonge pour faire face à cette réalité qui était la sienne. Mais la réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Bientôt, la nuit tomba et son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur son bureau, indiquant le nom de l'être qui occupait son esprit depuis peu, sur l'écran lumineux. Contrairement au deux mois précédents, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, stressé et paralysé, et attendit une dizaine de secondes avant d'empoigner l'appareil entre ses doigts tremblants. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur affolé et décrocha sans plus tarder.

-Allô ?

«-Bonsoir Tommy, tu en as mis du temps à répondre. Tu es toujours chez Minho ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, je peux te rappeler demain si tu le souhaites.»

-Non non non, je suis rentré chez moi en début d'après-midi. Comment vas-tu ?

«-Tout va bien en ce qui me concerne. Et toi ? Ta voix a l'air … différente. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?»

Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il deviné son malaise ? Était-ce si évident ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter son rêve, il risquerait probablement de briser leur amitié et donnerait une raison supplémentaire à son aîné de s'éloigner un peu plus de lui. Il n'en avait pas la force. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Il devait d'abord être au point avec ce qu'il ressentait avant d'entreprendre la moindre action alors, il préféra monter une histoire de toute pièce pour éviter d'aller sur ce terrain glissant.

-J-j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir …

«-Tu devrais faire attention. Ce n'est pas bon à ton âge de boire de l'alcool.»

-C'est la première fois, c'est pas comme si j'étais un accro au whisky, plaisanta-t-il en se jetant sur son matelas.

Le rire de Newt résonna dans le combiné, arrachant un sourire à son interlocuteur, et il eut du mal à reprendre son sérieux après ça. C'était bon de pouvoir lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, de partager ses moments de la journée, de plaisanter sur des sujets sérieux et de se rappeler le bon vieux temps, quand il était enfant et insouciant, que la vie ne lui imposait pas encore des obstacles difficiles à franchir et qu'elle lui laissait le loisir d'être aveugle à tout ce qui était devant lui. Des fois, il aimerait revenir à cette époque où il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le futur et que son cœur ne lui posait aucun problème. Il n'était probablement pas le seul à souhaiter cela. Tous les adultes devaient le désirer au plus profond d'eux, rêvant d'une jeunesse qu'ils n'ont pas eu ou d'une enfance envolée trop tôt. Pourtant, il n'avait que seize ans et son adolescence était loin d'être terminée. Dans un bref soupir, il ajusta son portable contre son oreille pour mieux entendre la voix de son ami et continua la discussion en ignorant ce qui l'entourait, physiquement et moralement.

-Tu reviendras pour les vacances de Noël ?

«-Oh Tommy, j'aurais bien aimé passer les fêtes avec vous tous mais … j'ai des examens à la rentrée de janvier et mes amis m'ont déjà proposé quelque chose.»

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, il y a aussi tes parents. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont vouloir te voir pour le Nouvel An, répondit-il froidement comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

«-Pardonne-moi, je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt mais, tout s'enchaîne si vite à Londres, j'ai à peine le temps de souffler avec l'Université et mon travail à temps-partiel …»

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends parfaitement. D'ailleurs, comment vont-ils ?

«-Qui ça ?»

-Jacob et Evie Frye, les Assassins de Londres. Tes parents évidemment, tête de linotte !

«-Ah. Oui. Oui, ils vont très bien. Je leur rends visite de temps en temps quand je n'ai pas grand chose à faire de mon week-end. On essaye de rattraper le temps perdu et on fait comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais laissé derrière … Parfois, j'aimerais leur poser la question mais je me dis que … que s'ils ont réellement envie d'en parler, ils doivent le faire par eux-mêmes.»

-Si tu le dis …

Le mystère sur l'abandon du blond pesait toujours sur les épaules du concerné mais il ne désirait pas dépoussiérer le passé, afin de découvrir les raisons de cette décision prise par ses géniteurs. La souffrance l'effrayait au point qu'il ne veuille pas connaître la vérité. L'ignorance lui suffisait amplement pour le moment et même si Thomas ne supportait pas le voir aussi malheureux, il lui était impossible de lui faire la morale alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à faire face à ses propres démons. Pour apaiser la tension, il changea de sujet.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

«-Q-quoi ?»

À l'intonation qu'il venait d'utiliser, Newt avait été surpris par la soudaine tournure que prenait leur conversation et perdit presque prise sur son téléphone, qu'il rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il atterrisse par terre. Dès qu'il l'eut remis contre son orifice auditif, il bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles et trébucha sur toutes les phrases qu'il tentait de prononcer. Thomas le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, même s'il avait très envie de savoir si oui ou non, son cœur avait déjà été volé par un élève de l'université ou même, un serveur au café du coin. Sa curiosité l'aurait poussé quelques années auparavant à poser plus de questions, à fouiller dans les secrets les plus intimes du londonien et à dévoiler tout ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher depuis son départ, peut-être même avant. Cependant, il n'en fit rien.

«-P-pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?» parvint-il à formuler après quelques minutes.

-J'ai juste besoin de conseils. Comment tu sais si ce que tu ressens est vraiment sincère ?

«-Eh bien … tu ne penses qu'à cette personne, tu la souhaites toujours près de toi, tu es jaloux de tout ceux qui l'approchent et tu n'aimes pas lorsqu'elle se lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre.»

-Oh … très bien.

«-Tommy, tu aimes quelqu'un ? Est-ce que c'est cette fille ? Brenda ?»

L'interrogation lui parut étrange. Il grimaça à l'idée que le blond puisse l'imaginer avec cette dégénérée du sexe, cette folle qui essayait toujours d'entrer dans sa vie, cette fille qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, faire de lui son petit ami même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Pourtant, il avait raconté à l'étudiant ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur cours de sport, quand elle avait fait exprès de trébucher pour le bousculer et se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Alors, pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Il eut vite fait de remédier à cette injustice.

-Pas du tout. Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que cette gonzesse ne fait attention qu'à mon physique et non à a ce que je suis.

«-D-désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te vexer. C'est juste que … c'est la seule personne qui m'est venue à l'esprit à ce moment là. Alors ? Q-qui est l'heureuse élue ?»

 _Toi_. Aurait-il pu lui répondre s'il n'était pas aussi lâche et s'il ne doutait pas autant de lui-même. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, le démangeaient au point qu'il mâchouille l'intérieur de la joue, le dévoraient de l'intérieur et lui ordonnaient de tout dévoiler, mais il n'en fit rien une fois de plus. Il garda le silence un instant, avant de clore l'aparté.

-Il n'y en a pas. Du moins, pas encore. C'était juste pour être certain que je le sache le moment venu.

«-Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Non, laisse-tomber. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il n'y a personne je te l'ai dit.

«-D-d'accord. Bon, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes. Bonne nuit Tommy.»

-Bonne journée …

La ligne fut coupé et le brun se coucha sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

Il fallut plus de quatre jours à Thomas pour enfin se décider à aller voir Gally, afin qu'il puisse l'aider à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur ce qu'il éprouvait envers ce garçon parti si loin, pour cette personne qui lui avait plus appris que ses parents, et dès qu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, il sentit tout son corps trembler de frayeur. Il frappa deux fois contre la surface en bois et fut très vite reçu par l'adulte à la stature imposante. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire moqueur, ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet avant de le faire entrer. Il ne lui demanda pas la raison de sa venue, appréciant juste le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié une seconde fois et qu'il pensait toujours un peu à lui, et il lui servit un verre d'eau comme à son habitude. Tout deux s'installèrent, face à face, l'un sur le sofa et l'autre sur le rocking-chair, sans piper mot et attendirent que l'un d'eux n'engage l'échange. L'aîné n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il n'était pas venu seulement pour une visite de courtoisie, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, alors c'était à son invité de lancer le sujet.

-C'est à propos de Newt … souffla-t-il, le visage baissé.

-Ça, j'en n'aurais pas douté une seule seconde. Et alors qu'est-ce que notre blond a fait cette fois-ci ?

-I-il … Il n'a rien fait. C'est moi le soucis. J'ai … j'ai fait un rêve étrange avec lui.

-Et ? Il s'y passait quoi ?

Vu la manière avec laquelle il avait exposé la chose, il s'était imaginé qu'il comprendrait rapidement et que tout serait plus simple comme ça. Malheureusement, Gally pouvait parfois être totalement idiot et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il était tout simplement sadique. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'adolescent entrecroisa ses doigts et se concentra pour ne pas devenir rouge pivoine.

-J-je couchais avec lui …

-C'est tout ? Rien d'autre.

-Comment ça «c'est tout» ? Tu ne trouves pas ça anormal que j'ai ce genre de vision ?

-Non pourquoi ? À ton âge on le fait tous.

Thomas écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le peu de réaction qu'il avait obtenu de la part de son camarade. Comment pouvait-il dire ça avec cet air si désintéressé ? Comme si ce qu'il venait de lui raconter n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Les deux garçons avaient quand même six ans d'écart, ce n'était pas rien et puis, ils étaient loin physiquement parlant alors cela lui paraissait encore plus surprenant. Pourtant, l'expression de son interlocuteur lui prouva le contraire et il dut se rendre à l'évidence, cela n'avait rien d'impressionnant. En tout cas, si ça l'avait été, l'autre aurait tout de suite réagi en faisant de grands gestes et en beuglant sur tous les toits. Alors, il pouvait poser ses questions sans crainte ? L'adulte se leva de son assise et se positionna à gauche de son camarade, tapotant son dos du plat de la main droite tandis qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tu es là pour me demander si oui ou non, ce sont des sentiments amoureux que tu ressens pour Newt ? C'est bien ça hein ?

-Oui … je ne savais pas trop avec qui en parler. Mes parents l'auraient certainement très mal pris et Minho ne m'aurait jamais pris au sérieux. Il n'y a que toi en qui je peux avoir confiance.

-Je suis touché, dit-il en posant sa main sur son torse, mais comment puis-je comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans _ta_ tête ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisse découvrir ce que ressens réellement. Je ne te serai pas d'une grande d'aide dans cette histoire.

-Mais … tu as bien été amoureux. Tu sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on s'est épris de quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

-Du calme le bleu, tout le monde ne perçoit pas ces choses de la même façon. Chacun le voit, l'éprouve et le montre d'une manière différente. Certains vont être très attachés au point de ne plus quitter la personne, d'autres vont montrer leurs sentiments par les mots plus que par les gestes et d'autres encore, seront déchirer à l'idée de perdre cet être cher.

-Mais je doute … je ne sais pas.

-La seule chose dont je peux être sûr, c'est que tu as toujours apprécié Newt et ça, depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Tu l'attendais tous les jours, tu stressais lorsqu'il arrivait en retard, tu n'aimais pas quand quelqu'un s'approchait trop de lui et tu jalousais même monsieur le sportif quand il riait tous les deux en te laissant un peu de côté. Alors, si tu as réellement des sentiments pour lui, ce qui ne m'étonnera même pas, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Surtout si tu continues à faire des rêves comme ça.

Gally se mit à rire à la fin de sa phrase, massant amicalement la nuque de son compagnon, et lui intima de rentrer chez lui avant que la nuit ne tombe et qu'il ne se fasse réprimander par ses géniteurs. Sans en rajouter, Thomas obéit et retourna chez lui, remerciant son aîné pour ses précieux conseils. Il aurait préféré avoir des réponses concrètes et non de nouvelles devinettes, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de son rêve et de ce qu'il éprouvait. À présent, il était capable de dire que le blond occupait une place importante dans son cœur, il devait juste trouver laquelle.


End file.
